O Trauma de Ron
by Writer Mione
Summary: Injustiça: tratar o mau como bom, tratar o bom como mau.
1. Perturbação

_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da série Harry Potter pertencem à maior escritora da atualidade, J. K. Rowling. Ammya Lottohn e Petter Sommerville são da minha amiga D. R. de Mello, que não tem conta aqui. Os demais que vocês não conhecem são criação de minha humilde pessoa._  
_A figura de capa da história é (c) Lauren Bergholm._

_Para melhor compreensão, aconselhamos a leitura de O Polaco Alucinado e (principalmente) Neocomensais, minhas outras fics de HP publicadas aqui. Mas não é fundamental._  
_As falas e ações em itálico (com exceção das cartas) foram escritas pela minha amiga D. R. de Mello. Os nomes e apelidos dos personagens foram mantidos, em grande parte, do inglês. Gina é uma exceção._

* * *

Desde o nascimento de Alvo Severo que não se ouvia falar de guerra no mundo bruxo. Dementadores foram derrotados, junto a todos os seus aliados, e dezenas de neocomensais tinham sido presos, embora alguns tivessem posteriormente sido soltos por falta de provas. Mesmo assim o trabalho de auror não estava sendo perigoso; era mais segurança, trabalho de rotina, trapalhadas de crianças, obliviações, etc.

Consequentemente, as reportagens no Profeta não eram interessantes. Usava-se mais criatividade que investigação nelas no momento, o que era melhor para Hermione, porque desde o nascimento de Rose ela trabalhava em casa para poder cuidar da filha. Só muito raramente saía, se a matéria exigia investigação. Além disso ela começara a trabalhar com tradução de livros das Runas, e de outras línguas. Traduzira "Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo", entre outras obras, e também escrevia suas próprias.

Certa tarde ela estava, como de costume, na sala com a filhinha, por volta da hora que Ron costumava chegar. Mas ele não chegou.

— Seu pai está demorando, Rose – comentou Hermione, preocupada, olhando o relógio pela décima vez às 21:30h.

— Papai – enfatizou a menina, olhando a mãe com ar sério. Um pouco depois, Hermione colocou a criança para dormir, e voltou para a sala para esperar o marido. Era quase meia-noite quando o ponteiro dele no relógio indicou "casa" e ela ouviu a porta da frente abrir-se. Quando chegou no corredor, as costas de Ron desapareciam na escada, o que era estranho porque ele devia ter notado a luz da sala acesa e imaginado que ela estaria esperando por ele. Normalmente teria ido falar com ela; mesmo que estivessem brigados, para pedir o jantar.

Ela foi atrás dele. Ron estava no quarto, jogado na cama, com os olhos firmemente pregados no teto e a expressão dura. Sua pasta de trabalho estava jogada de lado, de um modo desleixado que não combinava com sua postura tensa.

— Ron? Está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou, timidamente.

— Vá dormir, Hermione – ele disse, com a voz dura.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela insistiu, sentando-se ao lado dele e tirando os sapatos. Tentou estudar o rosto dele mas ele se levantou e foi olhar pela janela.

— Me deixa! Eu vou ficar bem.

— Ron, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, humildemente, levantando e indo atrás dele. – Por favor, me conta. Eu quero te ajudar.

— Argh, Hermione, que saco! Será que não posso ter paz em minha própria casa? – ele andou de volta para a cama em passos largos e começou a despir-se para dormir. Estava tirando o suéter quando um tremor percorreu todo o corpo dele e ele caiu de joelhos na cama, sacudido por soluços silenciosos. Hermione correu a ajudá-lo. Terminou de tirar o blusão e abraçou-o, acariciando seus cabelos. Ron escondeu a cabeça no peito dela e apertou-a contra si com força, e a garota sentiu sua blusa ficar toda molhada com as lágrimas dele.

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, Ron chorando dolorosamente e Hermione quieta, consolando-o. Um tempo depois ela deitou-se e conseguiu fazê-lo deitar-se também, sem parar de afagar-lhe. Ficou quieta, mesmo estando a cada minuto mais aflita para saber o que ocorrera. Sabia que passado o primeiro choque ele começaria a falar. E foi o que ocorreu. Com a voz entrecortada e abafada (ainda tinha o rosto escondido), além de cava, o rapaz foi contando uma coisa aqui outra ali, a princípio com muito pouco nexo, mas Hermione acabou entendendo tudo.

— Chamaram a gente pra uma missão... pensamos que era coisa boba... mais um bule maluco... nem lembro onde que era... uma fazenda... De fora já ouvimos os gritos... morreu... nos meus braços, eu não pude fazer nada, não cheguei a tempo – nesse momento Ron ficou muito aflito; os soluços redobraram de intensidade, os ombros dele estremeciam horrivelmente, e o resto foi ainda mais difícil de entender. – Havia bruxos nas outras dependências também, e um feitiço na porta. Demoramos muito tempo pra desfazê-lo. Acabaram estuporando Dawson e Travis, e quase que eu vou junto também. Uma família de trouxas acuada, um maldito torturando o menino... Crucio em cima de Crucio, e outros feitiços do tipo... não devia ter mais que nove anos, todo ensangüentado... Eu não sei porque aquele maldito fazia isso, mas eu fui como louco pra cima dele, por pouco não o matei, teria matado todos eles se pudesse chegar ali um minuto antes, mas ele tinha acabado de dar um golpe final... Fugiu correndo, porque eu tentei me ocupar com o menino. Não havia mais o que fazer, mas eu não queria acreditar. Depois o persegui, mas já tinha ido embora... Deve ter reanimado os outros, não sobrou nenhum lá. Eu teria arrebentado a parede! E a mãe dele olhando ele morrer com uma cara vazia, eu não sei o que ele tinha feito com ela e o pai... Só fiquei com aquele menino na cabeça, ficava olhando pra ele, e até agora é só ele que vejo. Estava com ele no colo quando Dawson e Travis entraram no quarto... se arrastando, estavam bem idiotas, logo percebi que tinham obliviado eles. Eu fiquei muito nervoso, nem sei como consegui comunicar o Ministério, não faço idéia do que disse a eles. Não conseguia parar de olhar o menino. Imaginei que ele era Teddy, Tiago, Alvo, e até a Victoire e a Rose, e no fim não era, mas também não era menos ruim por isso. Não posso, não posso entender porque fizeram isso, eu odeio quem fez!

— Que hora foi isso? – perguntou Hermione, quando ele estava mais calmo, enxugando as lágrimas dele com a ponta da manga, e as suas também.

— Não sei. Sou um incompetente todo dia o dia todo – ele murmurou, abatido. – Cedo – disse então. – No começo da tarde, acho. Parece que faz um ano.

— E até quando você ficou lá? – Hermione murmurou. Apesar de ter se abatido muito com o acontecimento, ainda estava mais lúcida que Ron e podia enxergar as complicações a que ele estava sujeito e não percebia.

— Muito. Mas também fui no Ministério, fiquei andando de um lado pro outro, repetindo o que tinha acontecido. Não sei quanto tempo.

Hermione quis beijar o rosto dele para consolá-lo, mas ele desviou-se. Sentia-se nojento. Ela apagou as luzes, trocou-se e deitou ao lado dele, puxando a coberta por cima deles. Hermione perguntou, baixinho:

— Precisa que eu lave seu sobretudo?

— Ficou no Ministério – ele respondeu, virando-se para o outro lado na cama. Hermione pensou durante muito tempo, e adormeceu preocupada. No dia seguinte, Ron recebeu bem cedo uma comunicação do trabalho dispensando-o do serviço naquele dia.

— Nada mais natural – resmungou, com um suspiro triste.

— Então você pode ficar com a Rose? Que eu gostaria de ir ao escritório hoje – Hermione pediu, gentilmente. Ele olhou-a dolorosamente.

— Farei o que puder. Mas é mais seguro deixar ela com a dona Ann.

Hermione, condoída com o profundo abatimento do marido, aproximou-se dele e beijou sua testa. Ron tentou desviar-se de novo, mas ela segurou-o firmemente, acariciando seus cabelos.

— Não fique assim, amor... – ela disse, doce. Nunca o chamara assim antes.

Logo ela foi arrumar-se e, despedindo-se de Ron e da filhinha, com recomendações a respeito de mamadeira e hora de dormir, ela rumou para o Profeta Diário.


	2. Sondagem

Quando chegou lá, Hermione deparou com um amontoado de repórteres e funcionários do jornal na recepção. Ela já vira muitas vezes situações semelhantes – estavam comentando algum acontecimento interessante. Quando ela se aproximou, ouviu cochichos pressurosos de "É ela, é ela!" e Wilfred foi o primeiro a se destacar do grupo, antes que esse rodeasse Hermione. O poeta começou a protestar:

— Deixem ela, deixem! Depois eu conto pra vocês – ele pegou Hermione pelo braço e tirou-a do meio do grupo, levando-a para um canto. – Então, resolveu aparecer? – perguntou, enquanto eles entravam na sala de Hermione.

— É, pensei em voltar à ativa. Parece que há um caso mais sério, agora... – ela jogou verde para colher maduro.

— Sim; sabe alguma coisa do caso do menino trouxa? – Will perguntou.

— Ron contou-me um pouquinho – ela retrucou, cautelosa.

— Então você é provavelmente a única pessoa no mundo bruxo que sabe algo do que aconteceu lá – Wilfred disse, soturno. Hermione ficou gelada, compreendendo o que queria dizer aquilo. Botou a bolsa de lado.

— Onde foi? – ela perguntou, em voz baixa.

— Perto de Gloucester, numa fazenda trouxa. O primeiro chamado chegou cerca de duas da tarde. Depois, uma hora e pouco depois, aproximadamente, pediram reforços. Quando a equipe do Ministério chegou, encontrou dois dos aurores patetas, obliviados, e o terceiro, Ronald, olhando para o menino trouxa morto, com o casaco cheio de sangue. A sala estava toda destruída, no resto da casa havia bagunça também. Os pais do menino estavam em um canto, loucos, foi difícil tirá-los de lá. Ainda não sabem o que os deixou assim. O Ministério não deixou vazar ainda o que aconteceu realmente. Eles estão bastante furiosos. Havia mais gente na casa, gente que morava lá mas não estava no momento. Foram obliviados, mas houve morte e loucura, a casa vai ficar sendo considerada assombrada pra sempre. Muitos problemas diplomáticos. E para explicar isso, só o confuso depoimento do Ronald – Wilfred contou tudo que conseguira descobrir. Hermione estava cada vez mais preocupada. Sentiu um aperto no coração lembrando da suspensão de Ron.

— Havia outros bruxos lá! Não os encontraram?

— Nem sinal deles. Parece que a descrição de Ron não ajudou – Wilfred falou. A cada palavra dele, a situação ficava mais clara (ou mais negra).

— Não podem pensar seriamente nisso! – Hermione protestou.

— É para isso que tudo aponta – Wilfred falou, encolhendo os ombros. Porém concordava com Hermione. Era impossível pensar que tudo aquilo fosse obra de Ronald. Ele era um cara turrão e ciumento, mas bondoso até a raiz da alma.

— Ron nunca faria essas coisas contra trouxas – Hermione riu, nervosa. – Ele é casado comigo, eu nasci trouxa! – ela falou, triunfante.

— É, isso é um ponto em favor dele – Wilfred analisou o argumento, acariciando o próprio queixo. – Ou... não.

— Por quê? – Hermione assombrou-se, mas entendeu em seguida.

— Ele ser casado com você não significa que ele te ama. Podia ser bem o contrário, ele te odiar por qualquer motivo e por consequência, aos trouxas – antes que Hermione protestasse de novo, Wilfred deu a entender por um olhar que estava apenas expondo argumentos, não necessariamente concordava com eles. Hermione então só suspirou. Pressionou as têmporas.

— Preciso saber _mais _sobre isso. Foi pra isso que vim. Vou pegar esse caso.

— Não vão dá-lo pra você. Você é pessoalmente envolvida. Sabe disso, Hermione.

— Argh – de novo, ele tinha razão. – Então você vai. Tem que fazer isso por mim, Will, arranje pra fotografar o lugar, por favor.

— Vou tentar, Hermione. Já estou tentando. Mas você sabe que meu trabalho é insignificante. Conhece o nosso meio, conhece o poder de uma pena. E você sabe que há uma dúzia de colegas que daria tudo pra poder destruir tua vida com uma. Não vão perder uma oportunidade. E também conhece nosso jornal: não recusarão o trabalho para um venenoso, adoram uma boa intriga – Wilfred disse, sério.

Hermione olhou para ele com ar desesperado. Reed quis abraçá-la e consolá-la, mas respeitava muito a amiga, especialmente desde que ela tivera Rose. Então apenas apertou o ombro dela.

— Pode contar comigo no que precisar. É melhor você ir para casa, vão te cercar como urubus a um... Deixa – ele calou-se.

E Hermione foi. Seu cérebro funcionava com extrema rapidez, e ela não prestou atenção a nada que acontecia do lado de fora durante o trajeto. Analisava todas as complicações possíveis e não gostava do que lhe surgia em mente. As formas de escapar e as possíveis consequências, ela tentava prever tudo, como numa partida de xadrez. Ron é que era bom de xadrez. Pobre Ron...

A moça chegou em casa chamando já pelo marido, mas não o encontrou. Sobre a mesa da cozinha havia um bilhete: "Me chamaram no Ministério em caráter de urgência. Levei a Rose". Hermione nem vestiu novamente o sobretudo – aparatou com toda a pressa no ministério.

Lá ela correu para todo lado, até descobrir onde o rapaz estava. Fora de uma das salas de audiência, viu uma mulher de meia-idade com um bebê. Havia outras secretárias paparicando a criança, e nela Hermione reconheceu sua filha.

Pegando a menina, descobriu que Ron estava sendo interrogando novamente. Quando saiu da sala, uns 30 minutos depois, parecia ter envelhecido 5 anos. Hermione levou-o para casa, serviu-lhe um café, e com muito tato, tentou sondar o que tinham lhe perguntado, e o que ele respondera. Não queria alarmá-lo.

Era duro pra ele relembrar todas aquelas coisas, e apesar de passivo por causa da tristeza, ele começou a incomodar-se.

— Mas que droga, Hermione, pra quê tanto interesse assim? Era só um interrogatório de praxe, sempre passo por um desses, e afinal você já sabe de tudo!

— Acontece que não era, Ron – ela respondeu, séria. Hermione levantou-se, indo colocar Rose para dormir, querendo dar a ele tempo para concluir sozinho. Quando voltou, porém, ele continuava sentado com cara confusa na ponta da mesa, e ela pôs-se a arrumar a cozinha, calada. Pouco depois, Ron falou:

— Hermione, o que você quis dizer com...?

Ela hesitou um momento, de costas pra ele, entre ser direta e tentar amenizar as coisas para não chocá-lo. Então se virou e sentou em frente a ele.

— Ron... pense assim, olha... Dawson e Travis foram obliviados, o menino morreu e seus pais ficaram loucos... – Ron fez uma careta. Hermione ignorou. – Você é a única pessoa que pode contar o que aconteceu lá, além dos assassinos... há um assassino com certeza, porque havia o menino assassinado, mas ninguém sabe quem são eles... e a única coisa que garante a existência deles e dá uma pista de quem eles podem ser é a tua palavra... Ron, você já pensou que ela pode não suficiente para a Justiça?

Não, ele não tinha pensado, pela cara espantada que fez. Levantou, indignado.

— Mas, por quê? Eu sempre fui um auror fiel; nunca menti nem pra proteger ninguém... E depois, se não acreditarem em mim, como encontrarão aqueles canalhas?

Ele ainda não tinha entendido. Hermione suspirou. Teria que ser direta.

— Ron, eles estão trabalhando com a hipótese de não haver "canalha" nenhum. De eles serem invenção sua, pra encobrir o que _você_ fez.

Doeu muito a Hermione dizer isso. Ron parecia ter levado uma rajada de metralhadora. Cambaleou e caiu sentado na cadeira.

— Meu Deus! – foi tudo o que conseguiu murmurar.

Hermione estava com muita pena dele, sentia um nó na garganta ao ver sua aflição. Levantou-se para tentar consolá-lo. Quando Ron ergueu os olhos pra ela, era como se eles pedissem socorro. Ele se sentia perdido em um mundo em que era tudo ao contrário, nada fazia sentido, não podia ser real – mas era. De repente era o mesmo menino de onze anos que encarava aquele cachorro de três cabeças, que não poderia existir – e no entanto estava na frente dele, ameaçando-o.

— Por isso que você tem que tomar cuidado com o que fala – ela murmurou, acariciando timidamente os cabelos dele. – Estão doidos para te pegar em uma discrepância. Eu creio que é mais porque não tem outro pra culpar do que por acreditar que foi você. Mas... tenha cuidado, Ron.

Ele levantou-se quieto, e foi deitar. Mais tarde, quando entrou no quarto, Hermione ouviu os roncos dele. Mas sabia que ele estava só fingindo. Ela também demorou a adormecer.


	3. Agravamento

Ron voltou ao trabalho no Ministério no dia seguinte, mas só de fachada. Quando não estava sendo interrogado, inquirido, questionado ou investigado a respeito daquele caso, ficava ocupado em arquivar papéis, organizar o material do Quartel-General dos Aurores, passar memorandos. Não saiu mais em nenhuma missão, não lhe entregaram mais nenhum caso. As pessoas no QG o olhavam de lado. Isso o deixava positivamente deprimido.

A humanidade tem um pouco de urubu. Quanto mais trágico um acontecimento, tanto mais atenção ele desperta. Especialmente quando acontece numa época de enfadonha calmaria e tem seu ar de mistério. Os jornais, revistas, e outros órgãos da imprensa sabem explorar esse ponto fraco do caráter humano como ninguém, para fazer dinheiro com ele. Isso, sejam bruxos ou trouxas, não importa, é sempre assim.

E a opinião pública é manejada como uma perigosa marionete. É muito útil de vez em quando arranjar um "cara mau", alguém que deixe todos ocupados em cuspir nele enquanto coisas mais importantes acontecem no escuro. Especialmente em tempos de crise, problemas na segurança do banco ou da prisão ou coisas assim. O governo costuma respirar aliviado quando aparece alguém para apedrejar em um momento desses. Nem ele nem ninguém se pergunta se o "cara mau" não é porventura inocente.

Com Ron foi o mesmo processo. Logo suas declarações foram liberadas pelo Ministério para publicação. Foi um sucesso, uma vez que cada mínimo caquinho de vaso encontrado era noticiado com alarde e acompanhado pelo público com avidez.

No começo, a lembrança da família Weasley como uma das mais pró-trouxa do mundo bruxo retraiu até as línguas mais venenosas do Profeta Diário. Mas aos poucos as pessoas começavam a "ter idéias" (que ninguém percebia que tinham tirado das entrelinhas dos jornais), e comentavam a meia boca: "Eu não acredito nisso, ele tem jeito de ser tão bonzinho... mas as aparências enganam, não é? E quem é que pode provar que ele é mesmo inocente como diz?". Essas pessoas negariam se lhes perguntassem se tinham mesmo dito isso. Mas o número delas era cada vez maior.

Ron foi afastado do trabalho no Ministério um tempo depois. Oficialmente, para uma licença de saúde. Mas todos sabiam a verdade. Hermione proibiu-o de atender a porta, por causa da multidão de repórteres que ia incomodá-los todos os dias. Ele ficava confuso quando alguém o importunava – ela já sabia melhor como mandá-los embora, e já vinha fazendo isso há tempo sem que ele soubesse.

Seguindo o conselho de Wilfred, ela não voltara ao Profeta Diário. Era o poeta que trazia todas as notícias para ela, qualquer boato que ouvia, para ela estar de sobreaviso. Logo no dia seguinte àquele em que ela estivera no PD, ele foi vê-la.

— Hermione, deram seu caso ao inimigo! – ele chegou dizendo.

— Pra quem? Skeeter? – ela questionou, preocupada, voltando a sentar-se para dar comida a Rose, tarefa que interrompera para ir atender Reed.

— Quê, essa aí já não tem mais crédito faz séculos. Foi para a Nelly – Helen Hotshard-Boff era uma colega de Hermione, que entrara no Profeta Diário um pouco depois dela. Era competente e inteligente, mas de família puro-sangue e idéias de acordo. Como Hermione defendia idéias diametralmente opostas às dela, seus artigos tinham pontos de vista conflitantes e elas não se davam nada bem. Ela detestava Hermione ainda mais por ela ser nascida trouxa e uma bruxa competente, o que contradizia radicalmente suas teorias. Não perderia uma chance de prejudicá-la, ainda mais estando num posto abaixo de Hermione, e tendo sido da ambiciosa Sonserina.

— Como é que alguém entrega pra ela um caso sobre trouxas? – Hermione questionou, estupefata. – Será que ninguém lembra da conduta dela no caso dos neocomensais?

— Pois entregaram. Não sei se foi imperius ou poção do amor no chefe, mas o fato é que ela conseguiu – Wilfred disse. Também se surpreendera ao saber. – Bem, Hermione, eu só passei aqui para avisar pra você se cuidar. Tenho que ir para casa.

— Obrigada, Will. E há mais alguma coisa? Acharam algum vestígio dos caras que fizeram isso? – ela perguntou, esperançosa. Will balançou a cabeça.

— As coisas tendem a ficar pretas, Hermione – ele disse, antes de sair.

E os dias se passaram, com o pudor das pessoas em comentar o caso diminuindo a cada artigo de Nelly Boff. Até um dia em que um grupo pró-trouxa fez piquete em frente às Gemialidades, jogando ovos na loja e pregando boicote aos Weasley.

George ficou furioso.

_— A situação já está ficando fora de controle – disse Ammy, por trás de George._

— É irracional! – disse George, fechando uma das portas para evitar os ovos. – Quem em sã razão poderia acreditar nisso?

_— É tudo culpa daquela Nelly, deturpando as coisas. Ela quer ferrar a Hermione – sibilou ela, cruzando os braços._

— A Hermione, o Ron e todos os Weasley! Se isso continuar, vão acabar nos queimando em fogueiras – George rosnou, limpando a sujeira.

_— Eu queria arranjar uma maneira de ajudar o Ron... – suspirou Ammy. _George suspirou.

— Eu também. Ele está bem mal. Mas não sei como poderíamos!

_— É... Eu me sinto inútil no momento – Ammya andava de um lado para o outro. – Tem que ter um jeito..._

— Bah, eu faria qualquer coisa. Mesmo lutar. Mas você não pode, por causa do bebê – George falou. Ammy estava de quatro para cinco meses, apesar de quase não se notar por não ter quase barriga. – Acho que o que podemos fazer de melhor é ir vê-los no fim do expediente. Seria bom se Gina e Harry fossem também. Ron está precisando do apoio da família.

_— Poder, eu posso. Sou uma ótima auror. Só preciso de mais cautela pra não repetir... o erro – disse Ammy, séria. – Mas vamos visitá-los sim. Eu posso falar com o Harry no QG – acrescentou._

— Tchau, então. Vai com Deus – ele deu um beijo no rosto dela, em despedida. Porém, antes que ela se aproximasse da porta, deteve-a. – Vai por trás – disse.

_— Tem mesmo necessidade disso? – questionou a moça, em tom baixo._

— A turba furiosa ali na frente me faz pensar que tem – ele replicou.

_— Certo, se isso for fazer você ficar menos preocupado... – cedeu Ammy._

— Se cuida. Por você e por ele – George acariciou os cabelos dela.

_— Pode deixar. Eu sei me cuidar – sorriu. Beijou-o no rosto e saiu pelos fundos._

De noite estavam em Watton-at-Stone, com Ron, Hermione, Harry e Gina; e George contou o que tinha acontecido.

— Perdi dois bons funcionários – disse, aborrecido. – Não suportaram a pressão.

_— Eu não aguento mais isso – falou Ron, rouco._

— Calma – Hermione acariciou a mão dele, olhando-o, penalizada.

— Devíamos estar acostumados a sermos odiados – comentou Harry, querendo consolar o amigo. – Lembram no tempo de Voldemort? E estamos aqui.

— É. Somos uma família. Não precisa mais ninguém – disse Gina, firmemente.

_— Tem razão. Já superamos tanta coisa juntos, né? – concordou Ron, com um pequeno sorriso melancólico._

_— E vamos superar isso também. E juntos. Como sempre foi – concluiu Ammy._

— Uma partida de snap explosivo então, em nome dos velhos tempos? – George convocou, tirando um barulho do bolso, para animar o irmão. Esse deu um sorriso forçado, e só topou mesmo para não quebrar o esforço de George.

Quando Gina "explodiu", juntou-se a Hermione, que cuidava das crianças na sala.

— As coisas estão ruins até para Teddy, em Hogwarts. Ninguém quer ser amigo dele porque sabe que ele é quase criado por nós – Gina comentou.

— Eu sei, Gina – Hermione suspirou. – Mas que jeito? Eu já me ocupo o suficiente tentando impedir essas coisas de chegarem aos ouvidos do Ron. Ele já está desse jeito e não sabe de nem metade do que está havendo.

_— Ele não suportaria saber do resto. Conheço o meu irmão – Gina olhava as crianças brincarem. – Não aguento ver o Ron desse jeito. É muita crueldade com ele..._

— Se você não agüenta imagine eu! Vai ficando pior a cada dia. Se pelo menos conseguíssemos descobrir quem foram os bandidos... – Hermione murmurou.

_— Isso é praticamente impossível... Mas vamos continuar tentando – Hermione coçou a cabeça._

— Precisaríamos montar uma equipe para investigar isso. Como vocês fizeram quando os neocomensais me prenderam.

_— Exatamente. É a única maneira de ajudar o Ron – Gina cruzou os braços._

— Vai ter que ser meio sem ele saber. Wilfred me mantém informada antes que as coisas saiam no jornal, por sorte.

_— Ótimo. Também prefiro assim. Gera menos aborrecimento ao Ron – concordou a ruiva._

Hermione ia responder, mas viu Ron se aproximando.

— Tudo bem, querido? – perguntou, gentil. – Você perdeu?

_— Sim, perdi – respondeu ele, baixinho. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos e a expressão melancólica no rosto._

— Vem aqui – chamou Hermione. Com um olhar deu a entender a Gina que ela devia ir para a cozinha para passar a idéia da investigação aos amigos. _Ron aproximou-se de Hermione sem dizer nada_. – Senta – ele obedeceu, mecanicamente. Hermione abraçou-o e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Como eu posso te ajudar, Ron? – perguntou, suavemente. – Como fazer você se sentir melhor? Confesso que as minhas idéias já se esgotaram.

_— Você já faz o suficiente, Hermione. O problema está comigo. Eu não consigo me animar com nada – ele suspirou, cansado._

— É compreensível – Hermione comentou, afagando a mão dele.

_— Mas é bom ter você por perto – Ron apertou-a contra si. – Você me conforta... – sussurrou._ Hermione manteve o tom de voz.

— Vou estar sempre. Eu e a Rose. Vamos estar sempre do seu lado, meu amor, aconteça o que acontecer. E penso que nossos amigos também – ela respondeu.

_— É reconfortante ouvir isso. Eu sei que sempre vou poder contar com vocês..._ – Ron não dizia isso da boca para fora, mas o fazia maquinalmente. Até mesmo sua tristeza não tinha causa na perseguição que estava sofrendo; isso era apenas um agravante. O que o marcara tanto fora a morte do garoto – Ron já vira mortes cruéis antes, mas de alguma forma aquela lhe parecera mais tenebrosa, porque era tão injusta! E agora acusavam a ele, que teria feito qualquer coisa para impedir aquele assassinato, de tê-lo cometido. Não havia qualquer sentido naquilo; Ron cansava-se de tentar entender – e se aborrecia.

Para tirá-lo daquela morbidez, Hermione acabou decidindo envolvê-lo nas investigações para descobrir o verdadeiro culpado. Ela contou a ele o que os amigos estavam fazendo – depois de ter perguntado mais de 20 vezes como eram os caras com quem ele tinha lutado, na esperança de que ele lembrasse mais algum detalhe, e tê-lo deixado quase louco com isso – e sugeriu que já que ele estava trabalhando em arquivar papéis no departamento de aurores, bem, que aproveitasse isso para procurar seus inimigos nas fotos de algumas fichas; se encontrasse, adiantaria muito o trabalho. Pesquisa não era a parte favorita de Ron em uma investigação, mas ele ficou bem melhor uma vez ocupado (antes de ser afastado do cargo) – a esperança de punir os culpados foi um doce lenitivo. Hermione já suspeitava que eles não eram criminosos comuns – e se confirmou, porque nada foi achado nos arquivos. Mas Ron pensou reconhecer alguma semelhança em certos rostos de antigos radicais antitrouxas, bem antigos mesmo, do início do século passado – e anotaram o nome das famílias para pesquisá-las. Enquanto a perseguição aos Weasley aumentava de intensidade com a falta de informações por parte do Ministério e a liberdade da imprensa para difamar, estes Weasley estavam empenhados em conseguir uma penseira para extrair as lembranças de Ron e poder saber exatamente a quem deviam perseguir. Se tivessem uma poderiam até talvez provar para o Ministério que ele não mentia. E depois de algumas semanas de dificuldade, Carlinhos deveria chegar na 5ª feira da Romênia contrabandeando uma.

Foi quando saiu a ordem de prisão para Ron.


	4. Fuga

Wilfred chegou na casa de Hermione e Ron às 3 horas da manhã. Hermione atendeu-o sonolenta e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo ali. Até esqueceu que ele era seu informante.

— Will? Isso são horas? Que é que você quer? – disse, quase rispidamente.

— Hermione, o Ronald tem que fugir, agora! – disse Willie, sério. Ela empalideceu.

— Por quê? O que aconteceu? – perguntou em voz baixa, recuando para que ele entrasse no vestíbulo e fechando a porta. Os vizinhos também eram, em boa parte, hostis. Das crianças com quem Ron costumava jogar quadribol no fim de semana, só duas ainda o cumprimentavam se o viam na rua.

— Eu estava numa festa, na casa de uma colega. E eu converso com todo mundo, você sabe. Tínhamos ido eu e Liza, você conhece, e ela me apresentou um primo que é auror. Não lembro o nome agora, mas não vem ao caso, só que eu já tinha ouvido que esse cara estava envolvido na investigação do caso do Ronald, então tentei conquistar a amizade. Depois de algumas canecas de hidromel puxei o assunto do caso, que é o que mais se comenta; por sorte tinha algumas garotas em volta, e o cara, louco pra se exibir, saiu contando tudo o que sabia. Disse que o Ministério apurou novos fatos: confirmaram que o sangue no casaco de Ron era mesmo do menino...

— Dã! O próprio Ron falou que ficou segurando o garoto um tempo! – Hermione replicou, indignada.

— ... e que não havia realmente nenhuma pegada no terreno da casa...

— Aparatação! Ora, raios, se não havia nenhum bruxo lá antes, porque o Ministério recebeu um chamado? E...

— Deixe-me acabar, Hermione! – interrompeu Reed. – Só estou contando o que ele disse. Então o cara assumiu um ar de primeira mão e disse: "Pois eu mesmo vou prender o canalha, assim que amanhecer. Não é possível deixar um bandido desses a solta..." e ele continuou falando, mas assim que eu pude me escapei para cá pra te avisar. Hermione, é sério, seu marido precisa fu...

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Ron, na soleira da porta, olhando sério do esbaforido Reed para a pálida Hermione.

— Ron! – Hermione correu e abraçou-o com força de gigante, como se não fosse soltá-lo nunca mais. Começou a chorar. Ron olhou para ela, espantado, e depois lançou um olhar desconfiado e inquisitivo a Reed.

— Você tem que fugir – disse este, sério. Como Ron olhasse-o estranhamente ainda, ele completou – O Ministério mandou prenderem você e virão de manhã.

O rapaz empalideceu. Tentou afastar Hermione gentilmente, mas ela não cedeu.

— Mas por quê...? – Ron balbuciou. – Droga, eles realmente acham que... Mas estão enganados! Eu vou provar pra eles. Vou me recuperar e explicar-lhes claramente que estão cometendo um engano... Não podem ser tão estúpidos, sei que tudo vai se esclarecer... – o rapaz planejava, confuso.

— Esquece isso, Weasley; não vai dar certo. Ninguém pretende te dar ouvido, eles já decidiram o assunto – descartou Wilfred. – A única coisa que você tem a fazer é procurar um lugar onde possa permanecer refugiado por um tempo, se quer sair dessa história vivo e são. E com urgência.

— Não vou fugir da Justiça – negou Ron, ficando rouco e meneando a cabeça. – A verdade está do meu lado.

— Não é questão de verdade ou mentira, Weasley. Toda a opinião pública está contra você. Estão pressionando o Ministério para tomar uma providência já faz algum tempo. Mesmo que eles seguissem outra pista, ninguém acreditaria. Provavelmente vão ter que aparatar com você direto no Ministério ou em Azkaban, porque estava cheio de jornalistas no local onde eu soube que você seria preso. Devem estar escrevendo o furo agora, e na hora da prisão vai haver uma multidão aqui, pronta para o linchamento. Os jornais te pintaram como um vilão de marca maior.

A seriedade por trás dos óculos de Reed era perturbadora. Ron afastou Hermione de si com delicadeza e perguntou:

— Isso é verdade, Hermione?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, sem erguer os olhos para ele. Ron empalideceu..

— É mais um motivo para eu ficar aqui – disse, porém, firme, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – As pessoas se voltariam contra a minha família. Não me importa que me peguem, contanto que Hermione e Rose estejam seguras. Preciso protegê-las.

— Ron... – Hermione falou, baixinho. – Wilfred tem razão. É melhor que você vá. Lembra do que aconteceu com Sirius. Ele também foi acusado injustamente.

— Se quiser ver sua filha crescer, não há outra coisa a ser feita. Sabe que os crimes contra trouxas têm recebido punição mais severa desde Voldemort. Com a publicidade que esse caso ganhou, é bem provável que te deem pena de morte, sem muita conversa – Reed continuou: – Quanto a Hermione e Rose, não se preocupe. Elas estão seguras porque também estão sob a guarda da lei trouxa.

Ron suspirou. Recuou, encostando-se na parede, e deixou-se cair, escorregando para o chão. Hermione abaixou-se ao lado dele e abraçou-o.

— Ron... – ela murmurou, chorosa. – Por favor, por mim, vá! Eu não suportaria... ver você sofrer mais do que já está... e nem posso pensar... Salve-se, não se preocupe conosco. Eu juro que ficaremos bem! Nem que tenha que viver entre os trouxas, eu juro! Mas você vai? Diga que vai, por favor, você vai?

O rapaz fez que sim com a cabeça, sem olhá-la, apenas uma vez.

— Obrigada, obrigada! – Hermione murmurou, apertando-o contra si e acariciando os cabelos dele. Ouviu uma tosse atrás de si. Voltou-se.

— Hermione, se não se importa, eu vou indo... Estou muito cansado, queria ver se consigo dormir uma horinha antes de ir para o jornal. Vou ficar de orelha em pé, e qualquer coisa nova eu corro direto pra cá – prometeu Wilfred.

— Obrigada, Will – murmurou Hermione, estendendo para ele a mão, que ele beijou. – Não sei o que faríamos sem você.

— Boa sorte, Weasley – disse Wilfred, para Ron, com pena.

— Obrigado – Ron ergueu os olhos tristes para o poeta e apertou a mão dele. Wilfred foi embora. Ron levantou-se, tonto, para preparar-se para partir, sem saber muito que fazer primeiro. Hermione pegara a bolsinha de contas encantada e se pusera a enchê-la com coisas que Ron ia precisar (comida, casacos, cobertas, escova de dente, etc.). O rapaz, que estava de pijama, foi vestir-se. Em quinze minutos Hermione encontrou-o com a bagagem no quarto. O rapaz estava ao lado do berço da filha, fitando-a com ar triste. Acariciou o rostinho e os cabelos da menina, que ressonava tranquila e riu, sentindo cócegas. Ron teve dificuldade em tirar os olhos dela quando Hermione lhe tocou no ombro.

— Aqui está – ela murmurou, entregando a bolsinha de contas sem olhá-lo. – Eu coloquei tudo que achei que você fosse precisar.

— Eu precisaria de vocês também, na verdade – ele respondeu em mesmo tom, acariciando o rosto dela com as costas da mão.

— Temos que ficar aqui, Ron, pra descobrir como te tirar dessa – Hermione respondeu. Uma pausa. – Onde é que você vai ficar? – ela perguntou. Quando ele ia falar alguma coisa, porém, tapou os ouvidos. – Não, é melhor eu não saber – ela disse, então. – Para o caso de me darem poção da verdade.

— Se forem te interrogar eu não vou – ele ameaçou botar a bolsa de lado.

— Vou ficar bem, Ron. Prometo – ela ressegurou, detendo a mão dele. – Assim que passar o primeiro tumulto dou um jeito de me comunicar com você. Eu te amo. Agora vá – ela acrescentou, tendo percebido réstias de sol entrando pela janela, ainda tênues.

Ronald tomou a esposa nos braços e beijou-a apaixonadamente, como há muito não fazia (sentia-se indigno e evitava os carinhos dela desde o dia em que _aquilo_ acontecera, ou apenas os aceitava sem reação). Hermione retribuiu da mesma forma, tentando expressar naquele beijo rápido tudo o que ela precisava dizer-lhe e que levaria séculos para fazê-lo com palavras. Ron logo a afastou e sem dizer nada ou sequer olhar para ela, desceu as escadas, saiu de casa e aparatou em algum lugar.

Hermione deixou-se cair na cama, tensa, e tentou segurar o choro até depois de ter recebido os algozes. Alguns minutos depois, se trocou e ficou sentada na sala, esperando tocarem a campainha.

Eram 7:30 da manhã quando isso aconteceu. Hermione foi até a porta e abriu-a com um ar assustador de tão impassível. Havia três aurores do lado de fora.

— Pois não? – ela questionou, polida.

_— Temos uma ordem de prisão para Ronald Bilius Weasley – disse um dos homens._

— Ele não se encontra. Lamento – ela retrucou.

_— Seria sensato a senhora me informar o paradeiro dele. Fugir da Justiça só acarretará em aumento da pena dele... Isso se não for pena de morte – retorquiu o outro, frio._

— Acontece que eu não sei. Ele saiu esta madrugada e não me disse para onde ia – Hermione tinha plena consciência de que cada uma dessas palavras piorava a situação jurídica de Ron, mas não havia outra coisa para dizer.

_— Vai ver, ele já esperava que fossem prendê-lo e como tem culpa do que aconteceu, resolveu fugir para se livrar de Azkaban, provando assim que assassinou aquele menino trouxa – deduziu o auror. – Vamos. Vou encontrar esse assassino repugnante nem que seja no inferno! – e deu as costas a Hermione._

Hermione encostou-se na soleira, tonta. Despertou com o choro de Rose e foi atender a filha. A fuga de Ron foi noticiada em todos os jornais do mundo bruxo, sua cabeça posta a prêmio. Traziam uma foto antiga dele, de uma ocasião em que ele fora condecorado pela prisão de um comensal da morte (bastante incoerente, sim). Todos os amigos mandaram corujas a Hermione perguntando o que acontecera, de modo que a sua sala ficou parecendo um corujal, porque ela não tinha ânimo para responder. Harry apareceu de noite (Gina ficou com os meninos. Era perigoso para eles ali porque havia alguns ativistas pró-trouxa acampados na frente da casa, vaiando qualquer um que parecesse ter qualquer relação com ela).

_— O que aconteceu, Hermione? Você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas corujas! – perguntou Harry, preocupado._

— O que aconteceu? O que os jornais dizem, Harry, Ron fugiu – Hermione respondeu, aparentemente tranquila, brincando com a filha. – Soubemos que ele ia ser preso e decidimos que era melhor assim.

_— É, eu li. Mas achei que era mais uma mentira dos jornais... – respondeu Harry. – De qualquer forma, foi melhor assim – acrescentou Harry. – E você? Como está?_

Ela ergueu os olhos desesperados para ele. E começou a chorar._ Harry não soube o que fazer._

_— Calma, Hermione. Vamos dar um jeito nisso, você vai ver. Isso tudo vai passar... – ele abraçou-a. _Hermione suspirou.

— Ah, Harry... por que isso tinha que acontecer com a gente? Eu não sei onde Ron está, não sei quando nem como vou saber disso. E se ele estiver em perigo, se estiver precisando de mim? Ron é sensível, Harry, você sabe que quando está triste ele sempre fica pensando em coisas que o deixam mais triste. Fora de casa... na solidão... eu queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo.

_— Eu não sei, Hermione... Parece que nem depois de Voldemort temos mais sossego. Tem sempre alguma coisa para nos atormentar. Agora é o Ron, acusado injustamente. Parece que a história se repete. O enredo foi o mesmo com o Sirius. E eu me sinto inútil por não conseguir ajudar o meu melhor amigo! – disse Harry, irritado._

— Justo quando estávamos quase conseguindo a penseira... – Hermione baixou os olhos para a filha e esta devolveu o olhar. O azul era exatamente igual ao do Ron, o que fez Hermione chorar mais ainda. – Você t-tem alguma p-pista de quem foram os culp-pados reais? – Hermione soluçou.

_— Não, não tenho. Estamos trabalhando assiduamente no caso, mas, está complicado... – respondeu Harry._

E, realmente, o que Harry dizia fazia todo o sentido. A descrição dos verdadeiros culpados circulava entre os amigos de Ron, e eles faziam o possível para encontrar os caras. Alguns, como Harry, se esforçavam sobremaneira. Naquele dia ele ajudou Hermione a responder a todas as corujas, tranquilizando e amenizando a situação. Voltou outras vezes, com frequência. Sofria ao ver seus amigos sofrendo. Gina também vinha, Ammy e George... A Sra Weasley estava muito aflita. Ela e o pai de Ron vinham frequentemente. Às vezes Molly passava o dia com a neta, porque Hermione queria sair atrás de alguma pista, ou vinha só fazer companhia à nora para dividir a tristeza e a aflição.


	5. AlívioPressão

Passara uma semana e Hermione começava a se desesperar quando teve notícias de Ronald. Uma décima coruja chegou na sua janela, e ela já estava aborrecida de respondê-las, mas a letra fez com que ela estremecesse. Pôs-se a lê-la de imediato.

_"Querida Hermione,_

_Lamento ter demorado tanto para mandar notícias. Estou passando um tempo na estação de férias onde Snuffles ficou. Pensei nela porque Snuffles tinha o mesmo problema que eu; o ar primitivo do local talvez seja de alguma ajuda. Descobri que não havia papel em minha bagagem e não é tão fácil arranjá-lo aqui; se puder me mandar algum, agradeço._

_Eu estou bem, embora triste e entediado. Não adiantaria tentar esconder isso de você. Sinto sua falta, e não vejo a hora de tornar a ver a pequena Rosie. Cubra-a de beijos por mim, sim?_

_Como estão as coisas por aí? Sabe que o local onde estou não é muito privilegiado, e só consigo jornais atrasados. E fico preocupado. Você não está em apuros, está? Meu problema não parece em vias de se resolver, mas se precisar de mim, estarei aí imediatamente. Ainda tenho aquele isqueiro, lembra?_

_Acha que eu poderei te visitar logo? Por favor, me diga a melhor hora e a melhor forma de aparecer. Andei pensando que talvez fosse preferível eu passar antes pela casa de um ou outro parente. Eles também devem estar com saudades e fazendo escalas chamo menos atenção... para minha óbvia preferência por você._

_Responda o quanto antes. Mil beijos em você e na Rosie,_

_Seu eterno amante,_

_Andy."_

Hermione efetivamente tinha um primo Andrew, e isso era uma sacada de gênio de Ron. Se pegassem aquela carta, nunca saberiam que era dele, e do que se tratava. Mas Hermione conhecia a grafia grande e torta do marido, e todos os códigos utilizados na carta. Ron escondera-se na caverna que Sirius usara como esconderijo no quarto ano deles, próxima a Hogsmeade. E estava bem. Hermione releu a carta algumas vezes antes de gritar pela Sra Weasley, que veio correndo com Rose, e ler (e explicar) a carta para a sogra.

Molly ficou emocionada. Andava muito triste pelo filho. Pediu que Hermione lhe avisasse quando da visita de Ron. Depois que elas compartilharam o alívio, Hermione concentrou-se em responder:

_"Querido amigo,_

_Foi muito bom receber sua carta. A minha negligência com o papel foi mesmo estúpida. Por aqui estamos levando a vida. Tive que responder umas perguntas esses dias, mas creio que as respostas satisfizeram, pois tenho estado consideravelmente na paz desde então._

_Sobre aquele problema com meu marido, bem, as investigações continuam na mesma. Sem muito progresso. Mas se tenta._

_Você vir me ver é uma idéia ótima. Rosie não pára de perguntar por você, sempre te adorou. Combinei que minha sogra também estará por aqui no dia em que você quiser vir, ela te considera um rapaz excelente, pediu pra te dizer. Todos, eu, ela, Rosie e mais todo o resto torcemos pelo dia em que seu problema chato se resolverá e ansiamos por ele._

_Acho que é melhor você não vir sozinho para cá. Sabe que meu marido não está em casa, e meus vizinhos são bastante fofoqueiros. Pode haver falatório. Vá à casa do meu cunhado, George, ele te traz aqui. Diga somente a ele que a lareira não é uma boa opção, ele entenderá. Se você fosse bruxo poderia aparatar._

_Quinta-feira é um bom dia pra mim, se for bom pra você. Gostaria que você pudesse vir antes, mas receio que estarei ocupada._

_Com muito amor,_

_Hermione Weasley."_

Interceptar corujas era um costume antigo do Ministério, quando de investigações. Então esses códigos eram necessários; toda essa imparcialidade, esse disfarce, isso incomodava Hermione. Sempre achara isso uma coisa melosa e boba, mas colocou seu perfume na carta – Ron precisava do máximo de sua presença pra superar esse momento. Mandou Píchi pra ele – sabia que Ron, embora habilidoso, não era selvagem como Sirius para conseguir ficar capturando aves diferentes – mas a pequena coruja voltou vazia.

Esperou pela quinta-feira com impaciência crescente, mas no dia anterior aconteceu algo que a perturbou sobremaneira. Dois investigadores vieram bater novamente na porta dela, e pediram para que ela os acompanhasse ao Ministério da Magia. Ela estranhou, porque tinham-na deixado em paz. Morreu de medo de terem interceptado sua correspondência e entendido. Mas manteve o sangue frio e fingiu tranqüilidade. A Sra Granger estava lá naquele dia.

— O que aconteceu, filha? – perguntou, preocupada, trazendo Rose no colo, enquanto Hermione arrumava a bolsa.

— Nada, mãe, está tudo bem. Só um interrogatório de rotina. Aquela chateação de sempre – Hermione sorriu, disfarçando. – Leve a Rose para a sua casa, é melhor, mãe; talvez eu demore um pouco a voltar, e você se sente melhor lá, sem tantos artefatos bruxos, que eu sei. Vou buscá-la quando voltar.

— Está tudo bem mesmo? – a mãe olhou Hermione (que estava pálida) desconfiada.

— Claro, mãe. Tchau – ela beijou o rosto da mãe e da filha, abraçando-as.

— Num vai, mãe! – choramingou Rose, estendendo os braços para ela quando ela ia saindo. Hermione morreu de vontade de voltar, mas apenas jogou um beijo para a filha e aparatou com os dois homens no Ministério.

A sala de interrogatório era como as dos trouxas, com o espelho característico, mas o ar era mais medieval e havia uns instrumentos esquisitos que Hermione não queria saber para que serviam. Sentou-se calada e reta ao lado da mesa. Um dos homens fechou a porta e a um aceno de sua varinha uma luz branca forte brilhou no quarto escuro surgida do nada quase no nível dos olhos de Hermione.

_— Então, vamos começar isso logo. Não tenho tempo pra perder – disse um dos homens, apressado._

_— Vá com calma. Deixe que eu faça as perguntas – murmurou o outro, mais calmo._

Hermione apenas olhou de um para outro numa muda interrogação.

_— Então faça logo. Temos um perigoso foragido da justiça._

_— Certo – o homem calmo sentou-se defronte de Hermione. – Bem, já deve saber por que estamos aqui, não? Queremos saber o paradeiro de Ronald Weasley._

— Sim – o monossílabo de Hermione foi totalmente vago, sem qualquer significado.

_— Então, você vai nos dizer por bem onde ele está? Ou prefere por mal? – engrossou o outro._

— Sinto muito; não posso ajudar – Hermione respondeu.

— Senhora Weasley – o homem mais tranquilo. – Nós apenas queremos o seu bem. Não pense que somos insensíveis; eu sei como deve estar sendo difícil para a senhora. Tudo o que peço é que entregue esse caso nas mãos da justiça. Há pessoas mais prontas para lidar com isso, que têm uma visão global da situação. Agirão com toda a cautela, ninguém sairá prejudicado...

Hermione permanecia quieta, olhando o homem com ceticismo.

— É compreensível que não queira denunciar seu marido. Talvez não seja necessário, basta que a senhora convença-o a entregar-se. Eu sinceramente acredito que ele está inocente nessa. Conheço o Ron, e...

— Qual é seu nome? – interrompeu Hermione, curiosa.

— Lewis – disse o outro, feliz por estar ganhando confiança.

"Lewis Dewart, o cara que manda a própria mãe para Azkaban se isso lhe render uma promoção", Hermione constatou, lembrando-se de uma conversa com Harry e Ron sobre colegas de trabalho. Um sorriso irônico aflorou-lhe aos lábios.

— Então, Hermione, posso chamá-la assim? – Hermione deu de ombros com indiferença. – Eu acho mesmo que seria muito melhor para o Ron ele se entregar. Se não tem o que temer... Apenas gostaríamos que escrevesse pra ele dizendo isso.

— E interceptariam a coruja – completou Hermione, irônica.

— Então confessa que sabe onde ele está?! – exclamou o outro homem, o cara do "então", socando a mesa.

— Estamos todos trabalhando com hipóteses aqui, não é? – a mulher respondeu, mantendo o sangue frio.

— Claro – respondeu Lewis, trocando um olhar com o colega.

— Se está com medo pela sua filha, sabemos que a criança não escolhe o pai – disse este.

— No entanto, _eu_ o escolhi – Hermione retrucou, cruzando os braços.

— Tampouco levaremos isso em conta – respondeu o Sr Dewart. – Quantos anos tinha quando casou com ele? Vinte, vinte e um? Nessa idade as pessoas são muito cegadas pelo emocional, especialmente as mulheres. Você não poderia ver quem ele era realmente. Qualquer júri leva isso em consideração.

"Como muda de discurso fácil!" pensou Hermione, indignada. Respondeu irritada, com chamas nos olhos:

— Acontece que eu o conheço desde os onze anos, e sei perfeitamente que ele seria incapaz de uma sujeira dessa, como qualquer um que passe um par de horas com ele saberia. Sei também que da mesma forma que o depoimento de uma esposa não vale para salvar um cara, não vale para condená-lo. Então por que continuam com isso? Não vai levar vocês a nada. Pra quê me atormentam?

— Acalme-se – murmurou Lewis, tocando o braço de Hermione. Ela, que tinha se inclinado para frente no ímpeto da fala, encolheu-se na cadeira. – Estamos aqui apenas conversando. Penso no bem da senhora quando faço essas sugestões. Vamos, acalme-se. Estar nervosa faz mal. Tome um chá.

Hermione recusou com um gesto abrupto a caneca de chá que o outro fizera flutuar na sua frente.

— Não quero seu Veritasserum, obrigada. A burocracia não anda tão rápido, vocês não estão autorizados a me dar isso ainda – pelo olhar azedo de Hermione, eles perceberam com desagrado que estavam lidando com uma bruxa familiarizada com as leis e os processos do Ministério. Deviam ter desconfiado, jornalista! – E agora, será que eu posso ir, ou vão me obrigar a ficar aqui olhando muda para a parede até o fim da tarde?

Os inquisidores não tiveram outro remédio senão deixar Hermione ir embora. Ela saiu dali com as pernas bambas e o coração disparado. Chegou em casa ainda fingindo tranquilidade (sabia que estava sendo vigiada), mas correu em seguida e rabiscou num bilhete trêmulo: "Andy, não venha. Problemas de fofoca. Estarei ocupada. Não venha mesmo. Eu estou bem. Conversamos depois. Te adoro muito. Hermione."

Ela já ia colocando Píchi pela janela com o bilhete quando se deu conta de que era exatamente isso que queriam que ela fizesse. Saiu, então, levando Píchi no bolso do sobretudo (um pouco de dificuldade em ocultar seus pulos), e aparatou perto da casa da mãe, fazendo o resto do caminho a pé. Lá pediu pra ir um momento ao seu quarto, de onde aparatou disfarçadamente na loja de George. Ammy estava lá para o almoço. Hermione contou rapidamente o que ocorrera, e ela e a prima deram um jeito de despachar Píchi no meio de algumas corujas de encomendas. Acrescentaram ao bilhete uma ordem para que Ron mudasse de esconderijo (e não dissesse para onde ia, porque o Veritasserum estava iminente) e o pedido de um desenho das pessoas que elas deviam procurar, cuja descoberta se tornava mais urgente e era mais difícil se dependesse da vaga descrição que ele tinha feito (com um pouco de dificuldade de expressão).

Depois Hermione aparatou de volta em seu antigo quarto, pegou sua filha e veio se afligir em casa.

Quando Ron recebeu o bilhete, ficou bastante perturbado. Procurou outro esconderijo, mas pensou em contrariar a esposa e ir visitá-la de qualquer forma. A preocupação com Hermione e Rose, e com o resto da família, o consumia a cada instante. Mas conseguiu evitar a besteira depois de uma dolorosa batalha razão vs. emoção. Concentrou-se em fazer o tal desenho. Ele não desenhava mal, mas para o retrato que lhe pediam, seus talentos eram insuficientes. Lembrou-se então dos treinamentos de auror – retrato falado era rotina no QG, e havia penas especiais para fazê-los. Ron, naturalmente, não tinha uma pena destas, elas só eram vendidas a retratistas profissionais, porque ninguém mais se interessava. Havia um feitiço para improvisar isso, encantando uma pena comum. Não era muito usado, Ron teve que quebrar cabeça, mas lembrou: _pictoria vocabilis._

Na segunda-feira seguinte, Hermione recebeu os desenhos. Copiou-os diversas vezes e deu-os aos amigos que estavam na caça dos bandidos (Ammy, Harry, Neville, Luna, Wilfred, Petter, entre outros, e os Weasley). Ela mesma, sendo tão vigiada, tinha muita dificuldade em sair para fazer investigações. Junto dos retratos, duas linhas de "Andy" dizendo que viria nessa quinta de qualquer forma e não aceitaria adiamentos, apenas queria a hora.


	6. Investigação

Quarta-feira de manhã, Harry apareceu com uma ficha sobre um dos bandidos, um com bigode. Gina conseguira no St. Mungus, ficha antiga, foto de um cara muito mais jovem que baixara no hospital há 15 anos com as pernas travadas por uma azaração – mas positivamente, _era_ a mesma pessoa. Leonard Datwillis; morava perto da Escócia. Era a melhor pista que já tinham conseguido; todas as outras (muitas) tinham dado em nada. Tanto que Hermione quis ir pessoalmente verificar essa. Combinou com Harry de ele seguir uma pista falsa para distrair os perseguidores e, na quinta bem cedo, deixou Rose com a Sra Weasley e foi para a casa do seu (verdadeiro) primo Andrew. Em área de trouxas Hermione tinha vantagem sobre os aurores que a vigiavam. Ela tingiu o cabelo de loiro com uma poção e pegou algumas roupas da tia, saindo com essa como se fosse filha dela. Ela pegou o metrô e depois o trem para o norte antes que os aurores tivessem sequer imaginado que ela não estava mais na casa dos Pixar.

Numa aldeia ao sudeste de Edimburgo, uma forasteira loura foi logo identificada entre os habitantes como "a que fazia perguntas". Em questão de meia hora depois de sua chegada, todos os moradores de Berwick-upon-Tweed esperavam sua vez de ser entrevistado pela estranha. Alguns diziam que ela era da polícia. Ou jornalista. Ou espiã. Mas as perguntas eram sobre o obscuro sobrinho de Mrs. Dana Datwillis, que ninguém se importava muito com que fim levara. Indicaram a casa da velha para a estranha. Ficava um pouco fora da aldeia – uma típica casa de velhinha inglesa, com um belíssimo jardim.

Hermione não conseguiu que Mrs. Dana lhe respondesse qualquer coisa sem antes cumprir o ritual do chá. Até lhe fez bem. Uns quadros que viravam o olho, uma Nimbus atrás da porta e uma gaiola particular em um canto deram à moça certeza daquilo que ela já presumia: a Datwillis era uma bruxa. Uma velhinha tão doce e delicadinha, podia viver no meio dos trouxas sem que ninguém desconfiasse.

— Muito bem, querida... Como disse que se chama? – perguntou a velhinha por fim, pousando a xícara na mesa.

— Louise Lemoine – repetiu Hermione, pacientemente.

— Sim, querida Louise. O que deseja?

— Disseram-me... – Hermione pegou os retratos e passou pra ela – que a senhora poderia me dizer quem é esse homem.

A mulher olhou as gravuras com cuidado e vagar. Na que mostrava o homem mais jovem, seu rosto expressou reconhecimento simpático. Mais um pouco de paciência e Hermione ouviu o que de mais positivo já tinha conseguido nesse caso.

— É meu sobrinho, Leonard. O sobrinho do meu marido, na verdade. Creio que isso aqui foi quando ele teve um problema nas pernas, tiraram no hospital. Morava conosco naquela época. Ele nunca confessou, mas creio que o problema foi causado por terceiros – a velhinha suspirou e devolveu a foto a Hermione. – Este aqui, quem foi que fez? – a senhora Datwillis perguntou indicando o retrato desenhado do vilão com ar curioso.

— Um colega que o conheceu – respondeu Hermione, vagamente, logo desviando a conversa para o que lhe interessava. – E onde é que ele está morando agora?

Dana Datwillis fez um ar suspirante e abanou a cabeça.

— Não está mais entre nós, querida. Um pouco depois de ir morar sozinho, isso foi quando ele tinha 22 anos, sofreu um acidente. Foi tão terrível... – a velhinha enxugou os olhos com um lencinho bordado. – Quando o vi no caixão, estava quase irreconhecível, de tão deformado. É por isso que pergunto quem fez o retrato. Está tão perfeito, exatamente como ele teria ficado hoje. Gostaria de encomendar um desses para mim.

Hermione ficou bastante chocada com o que ouvira. A lamentação da velhinha fora tão pungente. Então o homem estava morto. E não de agora, pois por certo o desenho de Ron não representava um rapaz de 22 anos, mas um homem de quase quarenta, inclusive bigodudo e com entradas pronunciadas. O que isso denotava era tão escuro que Hermione nem quis pensar nisso no momento; afastou as idéias e agarrou-se a uma longínqua esperança: se o cara era mesmo sinistro, poderia ter arranjado um jeito de simular sua morte. Era bem possível. A velhinha tinha ares de aérea, não devia ser observadora, fácil de ludibriar, talvez... A pista apenas precisava de um novo rumo. Hermione acabara de perguntar em que cemitério ele fora enterrado, recebendo a resposta e decidindo visitar o local, quando suas esperanças foram dissipadas.

— Lá é terra chuvosa, você vai precisar usar galochas. Pobrezinha, subir o morro com aquilo, seus pés vão ficar detonados.

— Como a senhora sabe? – Hermione não era muito amiga das galochas justamente porque tivera experiências do tipo. Mas não imaginava como a velha podia saber daquilo. Mesmo que fosse legilimente ou adivinhadora, Hermione absolutamente não estava pensando nisso agora. A pergunta escapou.

— Seus pés. Eles têm formato de quem usa muito aquele tênis baixinho, acho que é All Star o nome. E geralmente quem está acostumado com esse tipo de calçado não se adapta com outros e não consegue usá-los sem o preço de muitas bolhas.

Aquela bruxa era terrivelmente observadora. Contrariamente à aparência de gentil velhinha, não seria fácil enganá-la. Hermione saiu dali bastante perturbada. Já eram 19:00h e ela não foi para o cemitério fazer verificação nenhuma – era tarde e ela até esqueceu disso. Pegou a filha e foi esperar por Ron em casa. A espera foi longa e terrível. Pensamentos se insinuavam na mente de Hermione, mas ela não ousava completá-los, concentrava todos os seus esforços em distrair-se. A Sra Weasley chegou mais tarde – queria passar pelo menos alguns minutos com Ron. Mas isso também não foi de grande ajuda para acalmar Hermione.


	7. Decepção

Ron e George aparataram em Watton-at-Stone às 23h, direto na sala onde a mãe deles os esperava com Hermione e Rose. A primeira visão de Ron dissipou na mente de Hermione todas as idéias desagradáveis. Ela só queria saber tudo sobre o estado dele. Depois George e a Sra Weasley foram embora, e Hermione dispôs-se a repor o estoque da bolsinha de contas. Começou a arrumá-la, andando pela casa e colocando tudo aquilo que achava que ele podia precisar. Ron ficou brincando com Rosie, enquanto Hermione fazia isso.

Então os pensamentos voltaram todos de uma vez. E a base deles era uma: o homem que Ron desenhara não existia. Era parecido com um rapaz cuja foto não era impossível que Ron tivesse visto – ou podia ser apenas coincidência. E a pista acabava aí. O culpado não existia – ou pelo menos não era quem Ron dissera que era. TUDO apontava o contrário. E o contrário era sinistro.

Hermione tinha se sentado à escrivaninha, observando Ron balançar Rosie nas pernas, e estava assim enquanto pensava isso, bem no momento em que Ron olhou pra ela. Os olhares deles se cruzaram, e desde muito cedo em Hogwarts que eles se comunicavam com pleno entendimento por olhares. Ron leu tudo o que estava na cabeça de Hermione, associou as coisas (ela apenas tinha lhe falado indiferentemente que seguira uma pista fria) e foi como um balde de gelo derramado na cabeça dele.

— Você está com medo de mim – ele disse, acusador, sem conseguir se conter. Hermione já havia corado quando ele lhe olhara; agora empalideceu.

— Não, Ron! – ela protestou, veemente, quase gritando. – Não! Eu não poderia.

— Até você... – ele murmurou, fracamente, porque fraco era como se sentia. Levantara-se com o primeiro choque, e agora colocou a filha sentada no sofá, afastada dele, sem escutar os protestos da garotinha.

— Eu nunca acreditei, Ron, nem por um minuto! – Hermione gritou, ficando de pé e dando um passo em direção a ele, como para detê-lo de alguma coisa que ela não sabia bem o quê, mas refreando-se em seguida. Esqueceu-se por um momento da presença da filha; focou apenas os olhos de Ron pra que ele visse que ela estava sendo sincera.

— Mas passou pela sua cabeça! – ele acusou, em voz baixa. – Você chegou a considerar, ou ia... – ele estava muito triste, muito decepcionado com ela. Afastou-se dela e deu-lhe as costas, olhando para a parede. Hermione não tentou negar, não adiantaria nem seria sincero. Ela apenas lançou-se para frente e agarrou os joelhos de Ron, chorando.

— Me perdoe, querido... me perdoe... eu te amo, foi um segundo de fraqueza... Ron, eu juro que nunca acreditei, NUNCA... minha mente é que trabalha demais, com todas as possibilidades... não é justificativa, me perdoe... Você é tão bom... eu não te mereço, te feri tanto, querido, fui tão podre... Ron...

Rosie assustou-se com o que estava acontecendo; correu e agarrou-se à mãe, chorando alto. Ron queria acalmá-las, mas estava mesmo tão ferido que não conseguia reagir. Uma sorte que Hermione tivera sangue frio suficiente para lembrar de usar um _Abaffiato_ na casa (entre muitos outros feitiços protetores) antes de receber Ron.

Eles ficaram assim por uns bons dez minutos, Hermione chorando e murmurando lamentações desconexas, com a filha agarrada a si, e Ron incapaz de qualquer reação. Depois ele pegou Rosie no colo e acalmou-a, e levantou Hermione, aceitando o abraço dela, mas com os olhos longe e o coração sangrando.

O resto do tempo que Ron ficou ali foi mais cerimonial. Por mais que Hermione se desdobrasse em obséquios, sabia que nada poderia apagar o pensamento imperdoável que se insinuara na sua mente naquele justo momento e fora percebido por Ron. Era um absurdo completo e nunca voltaria a passar nem perto de seu raciocínio, mas estivera lá uma vez e Hermione se sentia torpe e má por isso. Ron estava gentil e lhe perdoara, mas estava muitomagoado. O clima estava péssimo. Depois que Ron foi embora e Rosie dormiu, Hermione passou o resto da noite revolvendo-se na cama, infeliz e preocupada com Ron; como ele ficaria? Conseguiria se cuidar, sentindo-se daquele jeito?


	8. Ataque

Hermione morria de vontade de fazer alguma coisa. Mas não havia como. Foi no outro dia visitar Ammy (que estava agora de seis meses), levando Rose, para ver se conseguia se distrair. Desabafar, talvez.

_— Hermione! Que visita mais agradável – cumprimentou Ammy, sorrindo. _Hermione devolveu-lhe um sorriso fraco.

— Tia Ammy! – Rose exclamou alegremente, estendendo os braços para a tia pegá-la. Hermione deixou-a ir com Ammy.

— Ai, Ammy, eu estou péssima – confessou Hermione, sentando no sofá.

_— Eu imagino mesmo que esteja. Não está nada fácil, né? Essa situação toda que não se resolve – suspirou Ammy._

— Ontem eu saí atrás de uma pista. Era falsa. E parece que tudo é falso! – Hermione desabafou, mordendo os lábios para conter o choro. – O pior é que eu magoei tanto _ele_... Ele foi lá ontem, você sabe, né? Eu desconfiei dele, Ammy. Foi só um momento, mas ele percebeu. Sinto-me uma porca!

— _Você não fez isso, Hermione... – Ammy arregalou os olhos para a prima. – Você é a última pessoa no mundo que poderia ter desconfiado dele. Tá certo que as circunstâncias apontam, terminantemente, para o Ron, mas você deve confiar nele – repreendeu._

— Eu confio, confiei sempre! Como eu disse, foi apenas um lapso, um pensamento que passou. Eu jamais acreditaria, Ammy. Mas se você tivesse ouvido o que eu ouvi ontem... – Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Suspirou. – Fui atrás da pessoa que ele tinha desenhado. Apontava para um Leonard Datwillis, e eu falei com a tia dele. Esse cara está morto há quase 20 anos e a pista acaba aqui – Hermione ergueu os olhos desesperados para a prima.

_— Isso... é deveras assustador – Ammy arrepiou-se. – Mas não faz sentido. Por que o Ron ia... desenhar o retrato de um cara que morreu há quase 20 anos atrás? Tem coisa errada aí – e a prima de Hermione assumiu um semblante pensativo._ A outra retrucou, cansada:

— Com certeza tem, Ammy. Mas eu fiquei tão chocada que minha mente só ficou funcionando pelo caminho do óbvio. E o óbvio é horrível.

_— Sim, se formos pela lógica, bem... – Ammy preferiu não dizer. – Mas se quisermos ajudar o Ron, temos que investigar mais a fundo e esquecer o óbvio – sugeriu ela._

— Sim. Só que aquela velhinha era tão perspicaz, Ammy! E tão doce; ela não parecia estar mentindo, nem tinha motivo para – mas que m****! Era a tia dele, criou ele! Teria todos os motivos para acobertá-lo, ainda mais se soubesse que ele estava envolvido em algo desse tipo. Ammy, nós temos nossa pista, foi ele mesmo – Hermione começou a chorar, tão forte foi a comoção. Pôs-se de pé e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – É ele mesmo! Só temos que encontrá-lo. Pobre Ron... Que burra eu fui, não acredito que não percebi antes...

_— Sim, temos que nos fiar nisso. Mas como vamos achar esse desgraçado? Você tem mais alguma pista, ou palpite, que seja? – perguntou Ammy._

— Não, mas nem me importo! – Hermione riu e pegou a filha no colo, dançando e girando com ela. A menina riu. Não entendia bem do que elas estavam falando, só sabia que era do pai dela e que era bom, pela cara da mãe. – Depois nós vamos achar. O importante é que o Ron estava certo, Ammy! Existe um fato concreto, uma pessoa, para embasar o testemunho dele. Não sabemos onde está, porém isso é uma questão de tempo; um dia, duas semanas, cinco anos mas vamos achá-lo. O homem existe, é o que importa; Ron poderá ficar livre! Eu preciso escrever para ele, Ammy, me desculpe, tá? Tchau! – e Hermione beijou o rosto de Ammy, saindo pela frente da loja sem deixar tempo para a atônita prima responder. Cumprimentou George com um sorriso aberto, o que muito surpreendeu o rapaz, que há tempos só via a cunhada com ar infeliz.

— O que aconteceu com a Hermione? – ele perguntou à esposa, que aparecera na porta da loja, acompanhando a prima com o olhar.

— Depois te conto – Ammy respondeu com um sorriso, batendo no braço do marido e voltando para dentro. George encolheu os ombros, e apesar da curiosidade, continuou o trabalho na loja, que mesmo com o movimento reduzido a um quinto do normal por causa da crise Weasley (as finanças de praticamente toda a família sentiram o baque desse problema com Ron), dava ocupação bastante a ele.

Hermione foi primeiro à casa da sogra. Alternava o lugar de onde mandava as cartas para Ron, para dificultar o trabalho de quem interceptava. Estava presa de tão forte comoção que quase não conseguiu limitar a ternura da carta para parecer convencional e para um primo. Voltou então para casa de trem, com o cérebro funcionando a mil, e em segundo plano cantando musiquinhas com Rose e respondendo as perguntas dela sobre o que passava pela janela. E não eram perguntas bobas, porque Rose era a criança mais inteligente que Hermione já conhecera (não por corujismo – a menina puxara a mãe nesse quesito).

Hermione evitava falar sobre Ron em sua própria casa, porque era vigiada de todos os cantos. Ela tentava deixar os feitiços de proteção para ocasiões mais necessárias como a da noite anterior, para não parecer tão suspeita. Tudo isso era difícil, principalmente nos primeiros dias. Rosie fazia um berreiro, porque era doida pelo pai. Então Hermione convencionara de conversar com ela sobre Ron sempre na hora de dormir. Contava histórias dos tempos de Hogwarts, a Pedra Filosofal, a Câmara Secreta, Sirius – e assim distraía a garotinha da ausência de Ronald.

Ela entrou em casa naquele dia cantarolando. Colocou Rosie no chão por um momento para fechar a porta, e então tudo aconteceu. Rose entrou pela casa gritando "Papai!Papai!" e antes que Hermione pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, foi jogada contra a parede do vestíbulo e três homens de varinha em punho entraram na casa aos berros de "Parado!Ninguém de mexe!". Quase atropelaram a menina que vinha de volta pelo corredor, chorando, assustada pelos gritos. Hermione correu e agarrou-a rapidamente, encolhendo-se a um canto do corredor enquanto os homens vasculhavam toda a casa atrás de Ron.

Quando Hermione associou o que estava acontecendo, ficou deveras furiosa. Os homens já vinham voltando com ares frustrados e de quem sabia que complicações nasceriam dali. E elas começavam com aquela mulher de cabelos revoltos avançando para eles com um bebê assustado no colo.

— Eu quero ver o mandado – disse Hermione, simplesmente, com os olhos chamejando.

— Certas formalidades podem ser ignoradas quando estamos na caça de um assassino procurado, senhora – um deles tentou ser durão para ver se conseguia arrumar as coisas, no fundo lamentando a mancada.

— Coisa nenhuma! – gritou Hermione. Rose já estava chorando mesmo, e a essa altura os vizinhos já sabiam metade, que soubessem de tudo, então. – E não ouse chamar meu marido disso novamente, ou o senhor irá ver só do que sou capaz!

— Cuidado que posso mandar prendê-la por obstrução da lei, senhora, e desacato à autoridade – ele ameaçou, sentindo a espinha gelar.

— Eu é que posso mandar prendê-los. Vocês invadem a minha casa, me machucam, assustam a minha filha a ponto de poder traumatizá-la, insultam meu marido, que também é uma autoridade...

— A licença dele foi cassada! – outro, mais impaciente, caçoou, azedo.

— Quando provarem a inocência dele você vai ter que engolir isso. Só pelos danos morais eu já os deixaria falidos. E tem a minha porta estourada. Ainda que a justiça bruxa não fique do meu lado, eu posso apelar para a justiça trouxa. Pensa que não sei que estão vigiando a casa dos meus pais? Fere todos os pactos trouxa-bruxo e ainda arrisca o sigilo. Bando de hipócritas; ainda dizem que fazem isso para vingar um trouxa! – Hermione respirou fundo, abraçando a filha (que estava ficando mais nervosa, tadinha) e contendo a voz. – Vão embora. Agora _. _Resolverei isso amanhã.

Um deles (o terceiro) ainda ia tentar pedir desculpas, mas viu que não adiantaria nada. Então eles saíram. Hermione não estava brava especificamente com os três, nem se importou em saber quem eram. O que a irritava era a justiça bruxa. Mas aquela invasão até lhe fora proveitosa, porque era uma arma que ela tinha agora contra o Ministério. Hermione deu um sorriso de prazer cruel. Ia armar um barraco sem tamanho no dia seguinte. Departamento 2 que a aguardasse.

— Mamãe, cadê papai? – perguntou Rose, timidamente.

— Ele não está aqui, Rose – respondeu Hermione, séria. Isso era o óbvio e a menina já havia percebido, mas Hermione não tinha outra coisa pra responder.

— Ontem tava – resmungou a pequena, chorosa.

— É, mas hoje ele não pode, nem amanhã, porque esses homens malvados querem pegar ele, e ele tem que se esconder – era a primeira vez que Hermione contava para a menina algo claro sobre o que estava acontecendo, e permaneceu séria.

— Eles vieram porque eu gritei? – a menina questionou.

— Sim.

— Vou ficar quietinha, então – a garotinha apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Hermione e permaneceu falando pouco e cautelosamente, enquanto a mãe lhe dava janta e banho e colocava-a para dormir. Hermione tentou acalmar a filha, brincou com ela, conversou baixinho sobre Ron, como de hábito, mas não se esforçou tanto como poderia na tarefa porque estava com muitas coisas na cabeça. Ela mesma demorou bastante a dormir.


	9. Jogando

No outro dia, tinha se aprontado para sair e estava dando café para Rose quando chegou uma coruja do Profeta Diário. Trazia um bilhete sucinto da direção, junto a um exemplar do jornal de brinde:

_"Prezada Sra Hermione Weasley__Lamentamos informar que estamos dispensando seus serviços de redatora, pois recentemente eles têm apresentado qualidade abaixo da esperada. Todo o valor correspondente a seus últimos artigos será depositado em sua conta no Gringotes num prazo de quatro (04) dias.__Respeitosamente,____ _Atônita Lettuce_ ___ _Gedidiah P. Walrus."_

Hermione apenas deu um sorriso zombeteiro e botou o bilhete de lado. Deu uma olhada na manchete e no lide da matéria de capa: "POR UM TRIZ: assassino do menino trouxa é denunciado pela filha. Aurores chegam um segundo mais tarde", e jogou o exemplar no lixo. A moça estava de bom humor, ainda sob a impressão da descoberta de Leonard, e assim continuou. Tempo depois pegou a filha e ia saindo quando tocaram a campainha.

Era Wilfred Reed. Indignado, revoltado, falando bem rápido.

— Hermione, eu vim correndo para cá assim que soube! Eles não podem fazer isso com você, é uma injustiça! Você escreve melhor que qualquer um lá, que todos eles juntos! Bandidos miseráveis, vendidos de uma figa!

Hermione riu. Afastou-se para um lado para dar espaço para o rapaz entrar e fechou a porta do vestíbulo.

— Sabíamos que isso ia acontecer, Will, era só uma questão de tempo. Não somos ingênuos a respeito da natureza "comerciável" do nosso querido jornal.

— Mesmo assim; mesmo que eles estivessem certos. Já contribuíram bastante para destruir tua vida com os artigos daquela vaca; deviam ter pelo menos a decência de não tirar a fonte de renda de uma mãe de família! Eles não pensaram que o Ronald não pode estar sustentando vocês? Como é que fica você e a Rose agora, Hermione? – ele estava mais nervoso que ela.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Will. O clã Weasley nunca desampara um dos seus. E além disso, o Profeta não é o único lugar em que se pode escrever no mundo bruxo. Na verdade eles me fizeram um favor, porque eu não queria fazer a traição de trabalhar para a concorrência estando atrelada a eles. Mas você sabe que se for preciso eu faço, como já fiz antes, e estava morrendo de vontade de fazer de novo. Conte-me sobre as coisas lá. Soube do pequeno fiasco na minha casa ontem? Apresse-se que eu tenho que sair.

— Sim; o que o PD não sabe? Eu estou trabalhando com aquele bofe da Hotshard. Só aceitei porque você pediu pra ficar de olho no caso. Mulherzinha miserável. Diz que quer fotos de você e da Rosie. "Um _close_, de preferência!". Vou levar é a bunda gorda da avó dela...

— Will! – repreendeu Hermione, com ar divertido, tampando ou ouvidos da filha, que acompanhava a conversa quietinha com ar atento. Já tinha aprendido pelo menos cinco palavras feias desde o começo dela, o que não agradava à mãe.

— Desculpe. É que aquele docinho me estressa. Mas você parece calma apesar de tudo; eu diria que até melhor que antes das desgraças. Tem alguma boa notícia? Aonde é que você vai, a propósito?

— Ao Ministério, dar queixa da invasão. Quer ir comigo? – ela perguntou, displicente. Wilfred aceitou de pronto.

— Eu adoraria. Na verdade, não perderia isso por nada, ainda mais sabendo que vou irritar a fulana. Estou fazendo meu trabalho, é te seguir, mesmo! Vou dizer que não cheguei perto o suficiente para tirar foto – e ele riu, antecipando o gozo do chilique da colega. Então os três partiram.

Pra todo lugar que Hermione ia no mundo bruxo, logo provocava um burburinho nas circunstâncias atuais. No Ministério não foi diferente. Os olhares a seguiam como se ela fosse uma artista famosa. E todo o tipo de comentário, também. Hermione ignorava, embora isso a aborrecesse bastante.

Assim ela andou impassível até o QG dos aurores, com Wilfred atrás com ares de guarda-costa, e Rose no colo dela. Tentaram impedir a entrada dela, mas a recepcionista resolveu deixar o trabalho desagradável para a secretária do chefe. Então Hermione passou. E foi indo sem olhar para trás ou para os lados até que ouviu uma voz familiar.

— Hermione! – era Harry. Ela virou-se. – Está tudo bem com você? Eu li no jornal, ia te procurar, mas tive que levar Albie no St. Mungus, ele comeu umas plantas que não devia. Andy estava lá ontem? – Harry perguntou, estranhando. Harry estava a par das visitas de Ron, e o dia anterior não era previsto.

— Não; pura balela. É por isso que estou aqui, inclusive. Invadiram minha casa, Harry, do nada. Sem mandado – Hermione piscou para Harry. Ele também entendeu que isso era bom pra eles.

— Nossa. E aí, alguma novidade do nosso amigo Leo?

— Sim; a Ammy não comentou com você? São boas novas.

— Recebi uma coruja dela ontem, mas não tive tempo de ler com atenção.

— Então leia, e conversamos depois. Temos que conversar mesmo. Dá um beijo na Gina e nas crianças.

— Espera! Hermione, eu ouvi que você saiu do Profeta. Se estiver precisando de qualquer coisa... Eu ficaria ofendido se você tivesse vergonha de recorrer a mim.

— Não se preocupe, Harry. Conversamos mais tarde, eu realmente estou um pouco apressada agora.

E a moça rumou para o extremo do QG, onde ficava a sala do chefe. Pediu para falar com ele.

— Tem hora marcada? – foi a pergunta, em tom enfadonho.

— Bem, eu acho que alguns aurores marcaram hora pra mim quando invadiram a minha casa – ironizou Hermione. A mulher fingiu não ouvir. Fazia parte do seu treinamento.

— Lamento, mas ele não pode atendê-la agora. Está com uns problemas a resolver com urgência. A senhora vai ter que esperar ou voltar outra hora.

— O meu problema é provavelmente um desses que ele tem que resolver. E se não for, eu logo faço tornar-se – Hermione ameaçou.

— Qual é o assunto? – a secretária perguntou, de má vontade. Hermione olhou-a de modo hostil. Aquela mulher só podia estar brincando com a cara dela.

— A senhorita poderia apressar as coisas, por favor? – Hermione disse, elevando a voz.

— Deixe-a entrar, Gladys – disse uma voz, de dentro da sala.

Hermione pediu que Wilfred cuidasse de Rose um momento e foi.

— Muito bem, Sra Weasley, qual é a sua reclamação? – o chefe dos aurores perguntou. Era um velho barbudo e durão, que Hermione conhecia desde o tempo em que ela mesma fora sua subordinada. Não era má pessoa, mas também não era ele quem mandava no Ministério.

— O senhor sabe. O senhor ouviu, e já sabia antes disso, porque ontem eu avisei os seus aurores que não ia deixar barato – Hermione esperou um convite para sentar que não veio, mas isso não a intimidou.

— A senhora tem plena consciência de que acobertar um criminoso é crime? – o homem desviou sutilmente o assunto, usando um tom frio e rígido.

— Sim. E é justamente por isso que estou aqui. O Ministério está seguindo uma linha de investigação unilateral, baseado em "provas" bastante questionáveis, com isso acobertando possíveis culpados e perseguindo um inocente, o que é mais crime ainda – Hermione retrucou, com ousadia. – E o senhor não pense que vai me enrolar com esses joguinhos de intimidação. Conheço-os desde Hogwarts, sei bem que esse é o estilo do Ministério, mas isso não me atinge, porque também conheço bem as leis. Perante elas vocês têm ido longe demais. Eu não queria comprar essa briga, porque é mais atenção negativa para a família, mas não duvide da minha capacidade de vencê-la.

— Ah, e como? – escarneceu o velhinho, azedo. – Que eu saiba a senhora não está mais tão influente no Profeta Diário.

— Ele não é o único veículo de comunicação do mundo bruxo. Tem concorrência, caso o senhor não saiba. E com um bom escândalo é fácil fazê-los mudar de lado. O senhor sabe que eles vivem de atacar o Ministério; e também que a opinião pública nem ia perceber a mudança, e ainda a seguiria.

— Que tipo de escândalo? Vai trair seu marido com um membro da alta cúpula? – o homem zombava e fazia pouco caso. Mas o objetivo em seus olhos perspicazes era descobrir o que Hermione tinha na manga. Ela também era esperta, porém.

— Não precisa sondar, não me importa que conheça minhas armas. Há aurores vigiando a minha casa. Isso é normal e até esperado. Mas estão proibidos de estar dentro do limite do meu quintal sem um mandado. Se fizerem isso novamente, vou processar o QG. Sabe que meu cunhado ganharia o processo.

— Seu cunhado Percy _Weasley_? – o velhote riu. Os Weasley estavam mesmo desconceituados na sociedade bruxa, e há meses Percy não pegava um caso. Mas isso não reduzia sua capacidade e Hermione sabia disso.

— Não importa. Desviaria o foco do caso principal. E tem outra questão: a vigilância constante da casa dos meus pais. Está à margem do Sigilo. Vi um dos seus aurores quando estive lá; loiro, de estatura mediana – Hermione estava chutando, mas não seria muito difícil acertar. Descrever alguém assim correspondia a nomear John Smith. – É contra a lei a vigilância de trouxas exceto em ocasiões extremas, o que não é o caso. Além do quê, é incoerente, porque a história toda é pra vingar justo um menino trouxa. Eu nasci trouxa, e tenho também a lei deles do meu lado. O senhor imagine as consequências disso tudo e me diga se quer evitá-las.

O homem ficou quieto um momento. Não queria dar o braço a torcer muito rápido; não era inteligente numa negociação. Mas era inevitável.

— Muito bem; e como a senhora faria as coisas? – disse, de má vontade.

— Eu conduziria uma investigação paralela – respondeu Hermione, sentando-se a um aceno dele. – Os senhores estão fazendo um trabalho imprudente ao não dar ouvidos ao Ronald. Deviam pelo menos tentar seguir os depoimentos dele.

— Sra Weasley, a senhora sabe muito bem que o Ministério precisa ter uma posição definida. Por isso nunca trabalhamos em duas frentes. Além disso, seria difícil conseguir aurores para averiguar de boa-vontade os argumentos dele, depois das campanhas de Nelly Hotshard-Boff – o chefe falou.

— Eu posso conseguir esses aurores – Hermione disse, rapidamente. – Sei que vocês não trabalham, _oficialmente_, em duas frentes. Mas o Ministério não precisa realmente se envolver. Eu posso montar uma equipe pra isso. Apenas preciso que o Ministério feche os olhos para, digamos, invasões de arquivo ou coisas assim.

— O procedimento que me pede para "apadrinhar" é totalmente ilegal – o velho constatou, com ar irônico e divertido.

— E totalmente tradicional – Hermione disse. O homem novamente demorou a responder, mas cedeu.

— Seja. Mais alguma coisa? – o sarcasmo azedo em sua voz era evidente. Hermione o estava irritando, mas não mais que sua impossibilidade de prendê-la. Aqueles subordinados iam pagar por isso.

— Na verdade, sim. Como eu disse, nada de invasões. Mesmo com mandado, eu quero que batam na porta. E que cessem de interrogar a mim e a qualquer outro Weasley, porque nós já dissemos tudo que havia a dizer. É tortura psicológica. Se puderem dar uma prensa em Nelly Boff, eu também agradeceria.

— Pois não, madame – debochou o barbudo, irritado, fingindo anotar tudo cuidadosamente. Hermione levantou-se.

— Qual a necessidade de ser tão ferino? O senhor conhece o Ron; acredita realmente que ele seria capaz disso? – perguntou, aborrecida.

— O que eu acredito ou deixo de acreditar não interfere nos fatos, então qual a utilidade de manifestá-lo? – o outro respondeu, cansado, e provavelmente entristecido com essa condição.

— Por isso que eu desisti de ser auror para ser jornalista – murmurou Hermione, suavemente. Apertou a mão do homem cordialmente e saiu dali.

— E não adiantou muito – disse Wilfred, entregando Rose para a mãe.

— O quê? – Hermione questionou, confusa, enquanto eles partiam.

— Virar jornalista. Algumas invenções de seu cunhado são bem úteis. Sempre ando com uma destas – Will murmurou, indicando disfarçadamente um fio cor de carne que pendia no meio de seus cabelos negros. Uma Orelha Extensível. Hermione riu.

— Então já sabe das boas novas. Reunião na casa do Harry esta noite. Você vai ter que avisar ele e os outros. Tudo bem?

— Claro – ele parou. – Acho que devemos nos separar agora, então – Hermione concordou e beijou o rosto dele, se afastando. – Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me chame – ele gritou. – Não importa a hora, nem se estou trabalhando. A Nelly que vá se danar.

E assim Hermione foi embora. Por volta das 20h, aparatou com Rosie na casa de Harry. Lá estavam ele e Gina (naturalmente), George, Ammya, Petter Sommerville, Wilfred, Neville, Luna e Dino Thomas. Formavam a principal equipe de resistência.

Hermione contou-lhes as conquistas e a reunião girou sobre o tema do programa de investigação do mês seguinte: quem pesquisaria, quem seguiria, quem vigiaria, como fariam isso, entre outros detalhes. Ficou decidido que fariam uma escala de vigilância à velha Datwillis, porque um dia o sobrinho deveria visitá-la. Só Hermione não participaria, porque a velha conhecia seu rosto. Outro ramo faria a pesquisa da família em si. Wilfred sairia para o campo da conversa nesse caso. Quando achassem Leonard, o que fariam? Houve uma pequena discussão a esse respeito. Ammy, Petter e Dino eram a favor de entregá-lo imediatamente ao Ministério, para que pudessem livrar logo a cara do Ron. Mas Hermione lembrou-lhes que ele não era o assassino, apenas um dos caras que estavam lá, e eles precisavam chegar _ao _assassino, o que seria mais difícil quando o Ministério alardeasse a prisão de Datwillis. E além disso, ainda não tinham provas concretas contra ele. George sugeriu então que o pegassem e o assustassem para que ele entregasse os outros. Depois de algum debate, essa sugestão foi aprovada. Também a busca dos outros pelo retrato falado não cessaria; e Hermione devia tentar atacar o Profeta Diário (por escrito) para mudar a opinião pública. Sobre isso ela conversou posteriormente com Luna Thomas e ficou acertado que daria uma entrevista, ou melhor, uma série de entrevistas ao Pasquim, falando sobre a situação e sobre Ron. Também fariam uma série de reportagens com os amigos deste, colocando dúvidas sobre a pintura de "cara mau" que o PD fizera dele. Luna ficou muito empolgada com a idéia, principalmente por poder ajudar os amigos, sendo fundamental a eles, na verdade.

As coisas, a partir daí, melhoraram um pouco para os Weasley. O povo que lia o Pasquim (não eram muitos, mas alguns eram influentes) começou a pensar de outra forma. E então havia de novo um tímido grupo simpatizante de Ron.


	10. Perdão

As investigações progrediam lentamente, mas de forma ininterrupta. Desde aquele dia em que descobrira que as palavras de Ron se confirmavam, ninguém conseguira parar Hermione. Cerca de dois meses tinham se passado, e o chefe dos aurores cumprira com o combinado. Até o PD parara uns três dias com os ataques, mas vieram as reportagens do Pasquim e eles voltaram à ativa. Então o caso não estava calado, e o Ministério ainda procurava Ron incessantemente. Ele não parava de mudar de esconderijo. Por outro lado, as descobertas dos partidários de Ron avançavam. Tinham conseguido identificar mais um dos criminosos pelos retratos desenhados. Mas Datwillis era mesmo o elo mais fraco da cadeia, e então era a ele que a "resistência" tinha combinado capturar.

— Está tudo planejado, vai ser amanhã à noite – Hermione contava a Ron, ajudando-o a fazer a barba. Era a primeira vez que Ron estava com ela desde aquela triste ocasião relatada, e mesmo cartas eles não tinham podido trocar mais de três, porque a perseguição a ele se acentuava a cada dia. Mas o rapaz resolvera arriscar-se para ir ver a família. Rose estava dormindo quando ele chegara, pouco depois das 18h, e Hermione quase morrera do coração. Depois de dar-lhe uma bronca enorme pela temeridade, ela (que estava saltitando de felicidade por dentro) contara-lhe tudo que estava sendo feito por ele. Estava rouca de tanto falar. – E como é que você está vivendo? – ela questionou, ternamente. Eram 19:45h. Ron abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse momento eles ouviram o choro da menina deles. O rosto de Ron se iluminou. Ele foi para o quarto, seguido por Hermione. Rose, quando o viu, abriu um sorriso e tentava sair do berço.

— Papai! Papai! – ela exclamava, baixinho. Ron riu, correu a pegá-la no colo, beijou seu rostinho macio e acariciou os cabelos dela.

— Por que está falando baixinho assim? – ele perguntou, docemente.

— No dia depois que você esteve aqui, ela entrou em casa gritando por você e invadiram nossa casa. Ficou assustada, tadinha – contou Hermione, endireitando as fraldas da filha. O rosto de Ron adquiriu uma expressão que era um misto de raiva e de tristeza, mas que se desfez em ternura assim que ele olhou para Rosie.

— Queria que vocês não estivessem sujeitas a isso – ele murmurou.

— Acho que vou deixar vocês brincarem enquanto faço o jantar – disse Hermione, ignorando a fala dele.

— Não, nós vamos com você. Vamos te ajudar, não é Rose?

— É. Eu misturo – ela falou, achando muita graça em tudo.

— Tá – assim a família Weasley desceu, e tiveram uma noite cotidiana como há muito tempo não tinham. Embora Hermione quisesse ardorosamente saber como Ron estava vivendo, se virando sem ela, não ousou quebrar aquela harmonia, que a encantava tanto. Também percebia que ele não queria falar.

Rose brincou tanto com o pai que por volta das 22h estava caindo de sono novamente. No meio de uma corrida ela parou e deitou a cabeça na perna de Ronald.

— Quer dormir, amorzinho? – perguntou Ron, pegando-a no colo. Ela fez um fraco "Uhum". – Papai te leva – ele levantou-se. – Também estou meio cansado. E há quantos meses que não vejo uma cama confortável! Vamos, Hermione?

— Eu vou mais tarde. Tenho muita coisa pra arrumar, pra escrever. Eu bem que adiaria, mas não posso. Vão vocês dois.

Ron fez uma cara decepcionada. Cochichou algo no ouvido de Rosie e eles disseram em coro:

— Ah, vem, mamãe!

Hermione riu, e beijou os dois no rosto.

— Não posso, queridos. Depois mamãe vai.

Então Ron subiu com a menina. Hermione escreveu umas reportagens, acabou uma tradução (tudo para entregar no outro dia – era disso e de uma conta conjunta de Hermione e Ron que ela e Rose estavam vivendo), cerziu meias e outras peças de roupa de Ron e fez comida para ele levar. Estava vibrante pela visita dele mas como que não ousava "chegar muito perto", por causa da forma como o havia magoado. Queria fazer o máximo de coisas para ele para pelo menos tentar compensar.

Agulhas costuravam os joelhos de uma jeans e Hermione estava colocando a comida em potes térmicos perto das 02h da manhã quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Ron estava parado na porta, de pijama, olhando-a.

— Você demorou – ele disse, quando ela o viu.

— Aproveite para descansar, Ron – Hermione respondeu, docemente.

— Já dormi o bastante. Quero que venha comigo.

— Eu já vou, Ron. Estou arrumando as coisas para você levar amanhã.

— Hermione, isso não me importa. Eu arrumo num instante. Eu vim aqui por sua causa. Preciso de você. De _você_– ele disse isso, veemente, com olhos febris. Hermione botou de lado o que estava fazendo e rompeu sua capa de contenção, correndo para Ron e abraçando-o com toda a força. Escondeu a cabeça no peito dele. O rapaz olhou-a ternamente e escorregou a mão pelos longos cabelos dela, numa carícia leve embora cálida. Hermione então ergueu o rosto e os dois beijaram-se ardorosamente, deixando o ambiente logo em seguida.

Hermione acordou com o barulho de algo caindo. Ainda estava escuro. Ron, ao lado da cama, recolhia uma mochila em que estava colocando algumas coisas.

— Você já vai? – ela perguntou baixinho, em tom triste.

— Preciso, senão comprometo vocês. Daqui a pouco amanhece – ele respondeu, em mesmo tom. Com um sorriso, inclinou-se e acariciou o rosto de Hermione. Deteve-a, quando ela ameaçou levantar. – Vou tentar não demorar tanto para vir de novo.

— Cuidado, Ron – Hermione pediu, com o coração apertado. Levantou-se do mesmo jeito, quando ele retirou a mão que a impedia. Foi até o berço da filha. – Eu fico tão preocupada, sempre – confessou, sem olhar para ele. – Fico pensando em como ficaríamos se você... – ela engoliu em seco. Ron aproximou-se; abraçou-a por trás. Hermione olhou-o com ar desamparado.

— É só por vocês que eu fujo, Hermione – ele murmurou, sério. – Porque sinceramente, estou cansado disso tudo. – Um raio de sol acinzentou as sombras do chão do quarto. Ron acariciou o rosto da filha e, afastando-se do berço, vestiu uma camisa desleixadamente, sem fechá-la. Hermione arrumou os ombros do robe, que tinham escorregado. Ron apanhou a mochila e eles ficaram parados indecisos, fitando-se. Então Hermione correu e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Ron retribuiu, erguendo-a do chão (o que não era difícil pra ele), e eles não queriam soltar-se. Ron botou Hermione no chão e foi recuando até a parede, de modo a ter como última visão o quadro formado por sua esposa e o berço de sua filha. E desaparatou.

Hermione jogou-se na cama com um suspiro e ficou quieta, abraçada ao travesseiro, pensativa, até a hora de levantar. Lágrimas escorregavam pelo seu rosto de vez em quando, e ora eram sorrisos que surgiam, mas ela não se importava. Levantou quando Rose acordou.


	11. Captura

Logo descobriu que a captura de Leonard Datwillis tivera que ser adiada.

— Mas, explica direito, eu não entendi o que aconteceu! – exclamou Hermione.

— Não há o que não entender. Ele simplesmente não está lá.

— Será que ele não foi para a casa da tia? – Hermione questionou, esperançosa.

— Mesmo assim, não poderíamos capturá-lo ali, Hermione – disse Petter. – Trouxas supersticiosos. Essas vilinhas são cheias deles.

— Droga!

Eles permaneceram em vigilância próximo ao cortiço em que ele morava, e ficaram atentos a qualquer denúncia do Ministério. Não conseguiram descobrir onde ele estivera, mas após quase quinze dias, ele voltou. E Harry o estava esperando, junto com Petter Sommerville.

O homem entrou em casa carregando um saco. Um vizinho o cumprimentou (ele morava num bairro escuso de Londres, entre trouxas) e recebeu como resposta um grunhido mal-educado. Leonard resmungou um _Lumus_, e sua varinha iluminou um vulto, sentado ao lado da mesa.

— Leonard Datwillis? – perguntou Harry, grave, num tom bem auror.

Leonard voltou-se e tentou sair, mas outro auror, um rapaz de cabelos vermelho-escuro caindo sobre o olho, que estava ao lado da porta, bateu-a e trancou-a.

_— Quem diabos são vocês? – perguntou Datwillis._

_— Não deu pra perceber ainda? – Petter respondeu com outra pergunta._

Leonard estremeceu e jogou-se no chão de joelhos em frente ao Harry.

— Eu juro que não tive nada a ver com a carga estragada de asfódelo! Eu apenas entrego, não sei de onde vem... Ou pelo menos não com detalhes.

_— É sobre o ataque a uma família trouxa e o assassinato de um menino – esclareceu Petter. – Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando._

O homem olhou para eles então, adquirindo um brilho safado no olhar.

— Mas isso... foi aquele auror, Weasley, vocês não sabiam? É só o que sai em todos so jornais.

— Não foi o Ron, seu maldito, e você sabe disso – Harry partiu pra cima dele e teve que ser contido por Petter.

_— Calma, Harry. Contenha-se – pediu o ruivo._

_— É melhor ouvir o seu amiguinho – falou Leonard, em tom zombeteiro._ Harry olhou para Petter e este o soltou.

— Na verdade, eu vou ouvir _você_. Você está preso. Se colaborar, podemos ver o que vamos fazer por você – Harry lançou-lhe um _Incarcerous_. – Para o Largo Grimmauld, Petter.

_— Certo – disse o primo de Ammy, e ele e Harry aparataram com Leonard no Largo Grimmauld nº 12._

— Aqui, Harry? – Gina surpreendeu-se, quando os viu com o homem que tinham posto desacordado.

— Tem que ser, Gina. Para onde o levaríamos, o Ministério? – Harry estava nervoso. – O quarto do Bicuço está ocupado?

— Não – e Gina foi à frente deles para prepará-lo. – Você tem razão, é o melhor lugar para o interrogarmos. Mas é seguro para os meninos?

— Sim... – disse Harry, sem olhar diretamente pra ela. – Espero que seja.

Eles trancaram Leonard Datwillis naquele quarto e o deixaram ali. Gina proibiu os meninos de entrarem lá. Com Albie não era um problema, ele tinha pouco mais de um ano – mas Jimmy era um pestinha.

Harry descobriu que Leonard era envolvido em uma quadrilha de contrabando de ervas raras para poções escusas. O Ministério andava atrás desses caras, e Harry entregaria Leonard com prazer, não fosse o outro assunto a tratar. Foi fácil descobrir coisas com ele. Era vendável. Deu o nome e tudo o que sabia dos colegas em troca de um pedido de diminuição da pena (que ninguém na "resistência" estava com real vontade de conceder). Participava dessas ações contra trouxas com os amigos porque odiava os trouxas do cortiço em que vivia. Era partidário do puro-sangue, e estar na Casa dos Black, ainda que preso, não lhe desagradava.

Ele já estava preso lá havia cerca de uma semana. E aquela porta fechada era um enigma para os filhos dos Potter. Um dia Leonard viu-a abrir-se e nenhum conhecido entrou por ela. Ele olhou para baixo e um pequeno muito semelhante ao cara que o prendera, mas com os cabelos vermelhos, sardas e olhos castanhos, estava ali olhando para ele. Era uma excelente oportunidade.

— Quem é você? – perguntou Jimmy Potter. O menino tinha voz grossa para os seus três aninhos, e ar grave.

— _Um amigo da família – respondeu o homem. – E você, menininho? É o filho do Potter, não?_

— Sou Jimmy. Qual seu nome? Não conheço você – James mantinha uma postura reservada, embora destemida. (Puxara o pai. E a mãe também. E os tios, os avós, etc, etc...)

_— Leonard – respondeu o outro, gentilmente. – É um prazer conhecê-lo, Jimmy_. – Este deu mais um passo para dentro.

— Por que você está aqui? – Que saco. Aquele menino interrogava mais que o pai!

— Eu venho de longe, então seus pais concordaram em me hospedar por uns dias – Datwillis foi contando, aproximando-se lentamente do garoto.

— Mamãe e papai nunca falaram de você. Eu conheço todos os amigos deles. E você também nunca sai daqui. Por que te trancaram? – o menino perguntou, aproximando-se mais na sua curiosidade.

— Vamos mudar essa situação agora! – vociferou Leonard Datwillis, dando um salto e tentando agarrar James. Mas o menino era muito impulsivo. Sua magia descontrolada da infância obedecia a reflexos rápidos. Em uma fração de segundo ele estava flutuando perto do teto fora do alcance do contrabandista, que era baixinho. E não parecia estar nervoso com a raiva deste.

Gina ouviu um barulho esquisito no andar superior. Estava na cozinha. Já tinha sentido um aperto na garganta. Olhando para o chiqueirinho onde as crianças brincavam, viu apenas Albus. Voou escada acima.

A porta do quarto do Bicuço se escancarou e a ruiva que trazia a comida apareceu, furiosa, varinha em punho e os cabelos parecendo fogo de verdade.

— Afaste-se do meu filho AGORA! – ela ordenou, apontando a varinha para ele.

— Calma, moça – Leonard recuou para seu canto com as mãos espalmadas. – Eu só queria tirá-lo dali, é perigoso.

— Sei! – ironizou Gina. Ela estava muito nervosa. Conjurou uma cadeira e tirou o menino do alto, fazendo a cadeira sumir em seguida. – Conheço vocês, seus malditos antitrouxa. Mas não se arrisque comigo. Minha mãe matou Belatrix Lestrange por minha causa. Você seria muito mais fácil – e Gina saiu, lançando um _Colloportus_ gritado na porta do quarto. Estava muito brava com James. Ele estava com medo mas não parecia arrependido da travessura.

— Nunca mais me desobedeça assim! – Gina falou, dando tapas no bumbum fraldado de James. – Aquele homem é malvado. Ia fazer picadinho de você. Ia fugir e nunca mais poderíamos trazer o seu tio Ron de volta. Você quer perder o seu tio Ron?

— Não – murmurou Jimmy. Foi a única coisa que o assustou mesmo. Tio Ron era muito amado por Jimmy.

— Então não faça mais. Não importa o que aquele homem te disse, é mentira. E nem ouse contar ao Albie sobre ele. Seu pai vai saber disso quando chegar, mocinho – Gina disse, soltando o menino. Ele foi para a sala. O coração da mãe estava acelerado. Quando Harry chegou, ela o proibiu de trazer mais algum bandido para lá. Então o próximo a ser capturado seria levado para uma casa sem crianças. Ficou entre Wilfred e Petter, mas Wilfred morava com a mãe e um irmão – então o apartamento de Petter seria a próxima prisão. A captura já estava programada com detalhes – George e Neville também participariam desta, porque o homem era mais perigoso. Todos os hábitos do homem já eram conhecidos e o planejamento detalhado estava na ponta da língua dos responsáveis pelo aprisionamento, quando aconteceu um imprevisto bem perturbador: o julgamento de Ronald foi marcado. Bem para a data da operação.


	12. Julgamento

— Eles não podem julgar sem a presença do Ron, se ele é o acusado! – protestou a Sra Weasley. Toda a família se reunira na Toca quando saiu à notícia. Tinham acabado de jantar.

— Na verdade não há nada na lei sobre isso. Mas há jurisprudência. Um fantasma foi julgado pelo assassinato da esposa, em 1634, na Irlanda do Norte. Não conseguiram achá-lo para comparecer ao tribunal, e ele foi condenado mesmo assim – contou Percy.

— Certamente não à morte – zombou George, mas ninguém riu.

— Ron não é um fantasma – protestou Hermione, sentindo o estomago embrulhar só de imaginar isso.

— Nós sabemos – disse Petter Sommerville. Ele também estava ali, já que trabalhava nesse caso. – Mas para o Ministério ele poderia bem ser – Hermione levantou-se então, sob os olhos de todos, e entrou apressada em casa. A Sra Weasley levantou e foi atrás.

— Você vai pegar o caso, Percy? – perguntou o Sr Weasley, sério.

— Se não sirvo para defender meu irmão, é melhor eu me aposentar – este confirmou. – Mas não vai ser fácil. Meu melhor trunfo é Hermione. Se bem que isso é como uma faca de dois gumes, a mulher dele ser nascida trouxa. Bem, juro que darei meu melhor.

Hermione saiu do banheiro pálida e deu de cara com a Sra Weasley.

— Está tudo bem, querida? – essa perguntou, preocupada.

— Sim. Eu só fiquei abalada com essa história de julgamento. Passei mal.

— Será que a comida foi muito forte? – a Sra Weasley tinha preparado feijão com chilli. Não era brincadeira.

— Talvez. Porque na verdade eu não tinha comido nada antes por umas doze horas. Estive interrogando o Datwillis. Pode ter sido isso.

— É, deve ser... – a Sra Weasley abraçou a nora e levou-a para o quintal. Estava pensando em algumas coisas... mas era muito difícil. Tudo era muito difícil. Inclusive convencer Ron a não se entregar de uma vez. Hermione escreveu dizendo que, mesmo que ele fosse ao julgamento, devia encontrá-la antes em casa de Ammy. Então ele dirigiu-se para lá, onde estavam Hermione, George, Ammy e Harry. Gina não iria ao julgamento porque Leonard estava com eles ainda, e ela precisava cuidar dos meninos e de si mesma, pois estava grávida de três meses. Hermione deixara Rose com sua mãe, para não sobrecarregar Gina e, impaciente, esperava Ron na copa de Ammy. Esta tinha até dificuldade de andar – nove meses e a barriga tinha quintuplicado de tamanho no último mês, acalmando o medo da Sra Weasley de que seu neto nascesse mirrado. A captura programada não fora cancelada, mas seria realizada por Petter, Neville, Dino e Luna. Uma preocupação a mais na cabeça de Hermione, que ela fora obrigada a colocar em segundo lugar por causa das circunstâncias mais urgentes.

— Querido! – exclamou Hermione, pulando no pescoço do rapaz quando ele aparatou na cozinha, em cima das Gemialidades Weasley. Ele amparou-a com um braço, olhando distraído para os outros atrás dela. Abraçou Harry e o irmão e beijou o rosto de Ammy.

— Vocês não teriam uns sanduíches ou coisa assim? Hoje não tive oportunidade de procurar comida – ele pediu, rouco. – A menos que não tenhamos tempo.

George logo lhe apresentou um prato com o que ele pedira. O quarto de hora seguinte foi tomado pelo silêncio. O próprio George quebrou-o.

— Afinal, Ron vai ou não vai aparecer no julgamento?

— Pensei que isso era questão resolvida, que estávamos aqui para decidir _como_ eu vou – Ron falou.

— Percy diz que não é uma boa idéia – falou Harry.

— O tal fantasma não foi condenado? – Ammya questionou.

— Mas se pegarem Ron, vão mantê-lo sob custódia para extrair uma confissão – Hermione disse. Ela estava encostada na janela.

— Tanto melhor. Se me derem Veritasserum vão saber a verdade, e a verdade é que eu sou inocente – Ron teimou.

— Não estamos falando de Veritasserum, Ron, nem de interrogatórios simples. Eles podem fazer você confessar que é azul, com os métodos certos – George contradisse, gravemente.

— Mas as coisas não estão mais tão ruins para o Ron como no começo. As reportagens no Pasquim ajudaram muito – Harry ponderou. – Nesse caso, mostrar que não teme a justiça seria o mais sábio.

O argumento era correto e Hermione concordava, mas não estava sentindo segurança nesse procedimento.

— Você está certo, Harry. Mas não é uma coisa que podemos arriscar.

— Será que estamos arriscando tanto assim? – questionou Ron, erguendo-se.

— Uns quinze anos em Azkaban, no mínimo – murmurou Ammy.

Eles ficaram quietos. Não se podia decidir com certeza o que era melhor. Só que Ron já estava decidido: iria. Hermione, porém, era favorável ao contrário.

— Temos vinte minutos para estar lá – disse George, olhando o relógio.

— Vamos, então – disse Ron, arrumando a roupa e adiantando-se para a porta, com George e Harry fazendo o mesmo. Hermione, contudo, interpôs-se na frente deles, séria.

— Não, Ron, não vá – pediu.

— Hermione! Eu só quero ficar livre disso de uma vez, pra poder viver em paz com você e com a Rosie! – ele retrucou, pasmo com a oposição dela.

— Eu sei! Mas é arriscado demais. Você não pode, Ron.

— Sai da minha frente, Hermione. Por favor – ele pediu, sério, levantando a mão para empurrá-la para o lado.

— Sinto muito – ela soluçou, estuporando-o. Os outros olhavam para ela, pasmos. Hermione guardou a varinha, olhando para Ron.

— Hermione! Se Ron não aparecer no julgamento vai ser um déficit na credibilidade dele, ainda que Percy tenha dito o contrário – Ammy exclamou.

— Ronald Weasley vai ao julgamento. Mas não ele – Hermione respondeu, inclinando-se sobre o esposo e puxando alguns fios do cabelo dele. Tinha um frasco na mão, que tirara do bolso interno do sobretudo.

— O que você...?! – exclamou George, observando com surpresa a cunhada jogar os fios de cabelo no frasco, que chiou e borbulhou.

— Não vai fazer isso, Hermione! – exclamou Ammya, nervosa.

— Eu tenho, Ammy – Hermione respondeu, pegando roupas de Ron na mochila dele e dirigindo-se ao outro cômodo. Ammy segurou o braço dela.

— Se não é seguro pra ele, por que seria pra você?

— Porque eu sou nascida trouxa. Poderia no máximo ficar presa uns dias como cúmplice. E mesmo que não fosse seguro, eu o faria. Não suportaria ver Ron sofrer mais do que já sofreu, esse julgamento seria mais um suplício... eu... – a voz de Hermione foi morrendo. Ammy soltou-a e ela entrou na sala. Vestiu as roupas de Ron e jogou uma longa capa por cima. Voltou para a cozinha.

— Vou tomar só lá. Tenho três doses; espero que não passe desse tempo. Percy vai precisar convencer o juiz a me deixar ficar tomando isso. Harry, você e Ammy levem Ron para a casa do Gui. Ele estará a salvo lá – Hermione abaixou-se junto a marido e beijou sua testa. Sentiu um enjoo ao pensar nas próximas horas. Tinha que parar de tomar aquelas poções energéticas e comer direito. – Eu e George vamos indo, encontramos vocês lá. Tudo bem?

Não, não estava. Mas eles sabiam que não adiantaria nada dizer isso. Calados, assumiram seus papéis. Hermione e George aparataram no Ministério e escaparam-se disfarçando para um banheiro masculino. Hermione entrou em um boxe e saiu de lá exatamente como Ronald. George arregalou os olhos.

— Você não sabe como isso é esquisito... – resmungou. Hermione colocou o capuz (de qualquer forma queria passar despercebida). Ela e George saíram, e dirigiram-se aos tribunais. Algumas pessoas que julgavam reconhecer Ron xingavam ou faziam careta de desprezo; mas alguns aurores ex-colegas deram tapas penalizados em seu ombro. Quando Percy os viu aproximando-se, ficou rubro.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a George, andando para este, que vinha em direção a ele. – Eu não disse que não devia vir?

— Não é Ron. É Hermione – George cochichou, disfarçadamente, para Percy. Primeiramente, este não entendeu. Ficou olhando, confuso, para o irmão, até que lhe deu um estalo. Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Ela é louca?! – questionou, pasmo.

— Bom, nós já sabíamos disso. E você vai precisar arranjar uma desculpa para ela tomar a poção.

— Meu Deus, ela é maluca! Quando isso acabar... – não deu para Percy completar a ameaça. O julgamento estava começando. Ron-Hermione foi conduzido(a) ao banco dos réus e Percy, ainda furioso, aproximou-se do juiz.

— Meritíssimo, meu irmão... está com uma disfunção alimentar... muito tempo em cavernas... Ele precisa tomar continuadamente uma poção estimulante para manter-se de pé. Peço permissão para isso.

O juiz olhou-o de má vontade, mas devia uns favores a Percy.

— Seja – disse, e o Weasley fez um discreto aceno com a cabeça na direção de Hermione. O juiz indicou aos guardas que deviam devolver a garrafa ao réu. A varinha ela não ia ser tola de trazer. E o julgamento começou.

A primeira declaração coube à acusação.

— Declaro o réu, Ronald Bilius Weasley, 26 anos, culpado das seguintes acusações: de ter, num ato de sadismo antitrouxa, assassinado o menino trouxa Hugo Willowby; de ter torturado seus pais Donald John Willowby e Charlene Mary Willowby, também trouxas, até à loucura; de ter obliviado seus ex-colegas, os aurores John Paul Dawson e Emerald Alistair Travis com um feitiço mal feito que deixou sequelas, para apagar as pistas, de ter prestado falso testemunho e obstruído a justiça e de ter fugido e permanecido foragido durante os últimos meses, atrapalhando as investigações do caso. Ele é culpado, notavelmente, e merece o beijo do dementador, porque a intolerância contra os trouxas deve ser combatida com igual intolerância por parte das autoridades – o promotor, muito competente, falava com severidade. – Para evitar e inibir o surgimento de novos Voldemorts.

Uma ovação com muitos aplausos surgiu no tribunal. O juiz pediu ordem. Então foi a vez de Percy falar.

— Declaro que meu cliente é inocente de todas essas acusações, com exceção da de fuga, se é que pode ser considerado fugitivo alguém que não cometeu crime. Na minha concepção, é um termo impróprio. Meu cliente, e meu irmão, defendia-se da perseguição que o Quartel General dos Aurores, juntamente com nosso veículo principal de comunicação, o Profeta Diário, emplacou contra ele e sua família. Ronald Weasley é um rapaz nobre, honesto e corajoso, que nunca deixou de cumprir seus deveres de cidadão-bruxo do nosso país mesmo quando o Ministério o fazia – como no caso de Voldemort, citado pelo meu colega. Ele nunca mentiu em qualquer de seus depoimentos, sempre deu o melhor de si na proteção do mundo bruxo e _jamais_, repito, jamais teve qualquer coisa contra um trouxa. A família Weasley, a que pertencemos, sempre foi conhecidamente taxada de "traidora do sangue" por radicais partidários da "superioridade" do sangue puro, e a esposa de meu irmão, Hermione Jean Weasley, nome de solteira Hermione Jean Granger, nasceu trouxa. Declaro que não há provas para incriminar meu cliente, e nem mesmo os argumentos de que se utilizam para acusá-lo são válidos, como estou disposto a provar.

— É isso que queremos ver – resmungou o juiz, mal-humorado, em tom inaudível.

As primeiras testemunhas chamadas pela acusação foram os responsáveis pela verificação e análise do local do crime, das vítimas – o depoimento oficial dos peritos da polícia. Eles não conseguiram dizer com precisão como Ronald poderia ter cometido aqueles crimes. Só afirmaram com certeza que o sangue no sobretudo de Ron era efetivamente do garoto Willowby. Percy fez um esgar de riso ao ouvir isso. Era a prova mais idiota que já tinha visto em toda a sua carreira. Poderia ser derrubada com duas palavras. Também o tempo que passara desde o primeiro alerta de emergência e o pedido de reforços de Ron fora desfavorável para ele – era tempo suficiente para um bruxo competente como ele cometer aquele crime três vezes. Percy, porém, encontrou um ponto positivo, interrogando a mulher que recebera a mensagem de alerta.

— Sabemos que houve um alerta – disse Percy. – Mas foi um alerta do que, exatamente?

— Não foi específico – respondeu a mulher, com voz fanhosa. – Se pudéssemos saber o que os aurores vão enfrentar quando atendem uma chamada, evitaríamos muitos trotes – completou, aborrecida.

— Eu sei disso. Mas pergunto que tipo de alerta foi. Uma denúncia, detecção de objetos encantados, detecção de magia das trevas...?

— Achávamos que era um bule encantado, ou uma mangueira que mordia, qualquer coisa assim. Até o próprio Ronald disse isso no depoimento. Não levamos a sério. Tudo estava calmo.

— Mas a senhorita pode afirmar _com certeza_ que era desse gênero a chamada?

A mulher hesitou. Respondeu a contragosto: "Não".

— O que a senhorita estava fazendo naquele momento? – Percy questionou, com ar irônico.

— Eu estava conversando com Gladys – respondeu ela, de má vontade. – Estávamos discutindo o prêmio do Sorriso Mais Atraente do Semanário das Bruxas. Ela teimava que ele devia ter sido dado a Tony Tudor, e eu disse que não, porque...

— Então poderia ter sido detecção de magia das trevas? – cortou Percy.

— Poderia – admitiu a mulher.

— Sem mais perguntas.

Mais tarde foi ao chefe da investigação que ele colocou numa sinuca de bico. Logo que lhe permitiram perguntar algo ao homem, questionou:

— Fizeram o _Priori Incantatem_ com a varinha do meu cliente?

— O quê? – perguntou o homem.

— A regurgitação dos últimos feitiços – disse Percy, embora soubesse que o "O quê?" viera pela surpresa do homem com a pergunta, e não porque ele não soubesse que feitiço era aquele.

— Sim, fizemos – retrucou o homem, meio hesitante.

— E qual foi o resultado?

— Feitiços estuporantes, desarmadores e escudo. Algumas azarações simples – respondeu o responsável, com ar impessoal.

— Indícios de luta, portanto. Entre bruxos.

— Deduzimos que lutou contra Dawson e Travis. Os feitiços nas varinhas deles era semelhantes. Logicamente, os colegas não se deixariam obliviar passivamente.

— Seria mais correto pensar que eles lutaram do mesmo lado contra alguém, não é mesmo? Ainda mais porque, pelo que o senhor acaba de dizer, não houve registro de nenhuma maldição imperdoável ou feitiço das trevas na varinha de Ronald.

— Realmente. Mas não ficou especificado que os danos foram produzidos por feitiços das trevas... – o cara parecia confuso.

— E o obliviate?

Houve silêncio.

— Sem mais perguntas.

Realmente, Percy conseguira deixar muita gente pensando com essas perguntas simples. Pena que as provas físicas não eram tão fundamentais e relevantes nos julgamentos bruxos como nos trouxas, por causa da facilidade de apagá-las com alguns acenos de varinha. Havia dois pontos a analisar: o motivo e o caráter do réu. Percy Inace Weasley concentrou a defesa nesse segundo ponto, que era para eles sem dúvida o mais favorável, embora a ausência de motivo ajudasse. Chamou vários conhecidos de Ron para depor sobre ele, algumas pessoas de importância e seriedade notáveis no mundo bruxo, como Minerva McGonagall.

— A senhora foi professora de Ronald Weasley.

— Isso.

— Qual o conceito que tinha dele em tempo de escola?

— Ronald era um garoto com hábitos comuns, notas acima da média e com responsabilidade suficiente para ser considerado digno de uma nomeação para o cargo de monitor por Alvo Dumbledore. O Sr Weasley fazia das suas travessuras, na maioria das vezes acompanhando ou acompanhado pelo Sr Harry Potter, mas demonstrava desde cedo ser uma pessoa de muito caráter. Não é preciso lembrar aos senhores, eu acredito, que ele participou ativamente do núcleo de resistência contra Voldemort, a Ordem da Fênix, da qual tive a honra de fazer parte. Mas acredito que o Sr Potter, que conviveu com ele nessa época, possa dar mais detalhes sobre isso – respondeu McGonagall, dignamente.

— E a senhora encontrou-o depois desse período?

— Tive oportunidade de visitá-lo em algumas ocasiões. Estive presente no seu casamento e visitei a ele e a Hermione por umas quatro vezes desde então, sendo a última quando do nascimento de sua filha, a pequena Rose Hermione. Gostaria de ter oportunidade de fazê-lo mais frequentemente, mas Hogwarts me deixa demasiadamente ocupada – Minerva fez uma pausa. – Pelo que pude ver, e sei que é este o sentido de sua pergunta, continua o mesmo.

As pessoas não costumam levar em conta o que é dito pela mãe de alguém. Mas a Sra Weasley tinha uma personalidade forte.

— Ronnie sempre foi o mais pacífico dos irmãos. Com exceção, talvez, do Bill. Isso até fazia com que seus irmãos gêmeos, George e o finado Fred, o atormentassem com pequenas peças e travessuras. Ronnie é um rapaz simples e extremamente bondoso. Ron, pelo que pude perceber, só quis sempre uma coisa da vida: amar, ser amado e proteger aqueles que ele ama. Podem pensar o que quiserem dele, mas _eu sei_ que ele é o mais nobre dos meus filhos, e essa não é uma competição fácil de vencer – ela disse, em tom firme.

O Sr Weasley também foi chamado a depor. Olhando para Ron, qualquer um podia ver que ele puxara o pai. E pelo depoimento de Arthur Weasley ficou óbvio que não havia naquele país pessoa mais pró-trouxa que o mesmo Arthur Weasley.

Em seguida foi a vez do depoimento de Harry Potter. Começou tímido.

— Rony é um cara legal. Ele é um amigo de verdade. Nada do que se atribui a mim, em questão de feitos importantes para a sociedade bruxa, teria sido realizado se eu não conhecesse Ronald Weasley. Da primeira vez que enfrentei Lord Voldemort conscientemente, no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, até a destruição da última Horcrux dele, Ron esteve comigo, e incontáveis vezes dispôs-se a se sacrificar por mim. Algumas vezes ele realmente se sacrificou, ou pelo menos se arriscou seriamente. Ele me salvou da morte em certas ocasiões, me protegeu, acreditou em mim quando eu precisava, sempre me deu força e mesmo que eu o desfizesse ou dissesse que não queria sua ajuda, ele me ajudava. Lembro de uma vez – Harry corou – em que eu gritei com ele e com Hermione, a sua esposa. Foi antes do quinto ano de Hogwarts. Eu disse coisas horríveis e injustas. E eles não me retrucaram uma palavra. Quando saímos para caçar os Horcruxes, houve um tempo em que eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Ron tomou a dianteira e nos guiou. Então eu digo que se não fosse ele, muitos de vocês não estariam aqui hoje, porque eu nunca teria derrotado Voldemort – Harry tirou os óculos e apertou os olhos com a mão. Dissera tudo gravemente. Estava bem comovido. – Ron continua sendo o mesmo cara. Extremamente nobre e corajoso. Nunca deu pra trás nem nas missões mais difíceis, nem naquelas que ameaçaram ou prejudicaram a vida pessoal dele. Como essa aqui. Eu não vou dizer mais nada a esse respeito porque não adianta. Mas ele ainda vai receber pedidos de desculpa de muita gente – Harry estava vermelho e respirando com dificuldade. O promotor perguntou ironicamente:

— Seu amigo não tem nenhum defeito, Sr Potter?

— Não – respondeu Harry, seco, e foi dispensado.

Chamaram mais alguns colegas de Ron. E mesmo aqueles que não gostavam especialmente dele admitiram que era difícil associá-lo a este crime, praticamente impossível na verdade. A defesa estava muito forte. Se o julgamento terminasse ali, não haveria outra sentença possível além da absolvição. O promotor estava preocupado. Confabulou com seus assistentes uns instantes, e o que disse em seguida deixou as pessoas intrigadas.

— Eu gostaria de ouvir mais uma testemunha a respeito do caráter do réu. Sr Wilfred Thomas Reed! – anunciou.

Will estava na audiência como fotógrafo do Profeta. Quando chamaram seu nome, fez uma careta de espanto, mas, colocando a máquina de lado, dirigiu-se ao banco das testemunhas. No caminho acenou amigável e timidamente para "Ron" (ele não sabia quem era de verdade, fora decidido na última hora). Hermione respondeu com um cumprimento de cabeça, bem ao estilo Ron (Harry, George e Ammy tinham que admitir que ela o imitava com perfeição), tragando o último gole da Poção Polissuco.

O Sr Reed prestou juramento sob os olhos curiosos e a respiração presa de uma verdadeira multidão. E seu interrogatório começou.

— Sr Reed, quais são suas relações com o réu? – com essa pergunta tinham começado os questionamentos. Mas ela deixou o poeta, habitualmente tão seguro de si, bastante desconcertado.

— Bem... somos conhecidos de longa data; acho que a essa altura já somos amigos, não somos, Ron? – perguntou Wilfred, incerto, virando-se para Ron. Hermione não respondeu, seria repreendida se o fizesse. Apenas sorriu de leve, encorajando. Mas a insegurança de Wilfred já fora notada e anotada pela acusação, e eles estavam dispostos e explorá-la.

— Qual é a _sua_ opinião sobre Ronald Weasley? – o promotor questionou.

— Ah... ele é um cara legal. Bastante corajoso, nobre, de coração mole... Essas coisas, sabe. Eu brinco com Hermione que ele é o "cavaleiro" dela – Will sorriu. Ammy escutava tudo preocupada. Não era muito prudente expor as relações com Hermione, talvez, da parte de Reed. E havia alguma coisa estranha acontecendo na sua barriga enorme naquele momento. Mas ela dirigiu sua atenção para o julgamento. Wilfred continuava. – Eu acho meio absurdas essas idéias sobre ele, porque é o tipo de cara que nunca faz coisas ruins para os outros. Se estiver com muita raiva, te joga uma bomba de bosta e fica por aí. Só não digo que é inofensivo porque tem os caras que ele capturava no trabalho, né? Mas é bondoso pra caramba, só um pouquinho ciumento.

Percy treinara o rosto para esconder suas emoções durante o julgamento. Mas foi difícil ocultar o nervoso em que aquele "ciumento" escapado dos lábios de Wilfred o deixara. Era o primeiro ponto negativo de Ron levantado naquele tribunal que realmente tinha fundamentos. Mesmo que fosse só "um pouquinho", como dissera Will. Ele precisava cuidar mais com as palavras. O promotor estava conduzindo na intenção de complicar as coisas.

— Como conheceu o Sr Weasley? – perguntou.

— Eu trabalho... trabalhava com a mulher dele, Hermione. Ela foi demitida do Profeta Diário faz, acho que um mês e pouco. Demissão bem injusta, eu diria. Trabalhamos juntos por anos. Conheço Ron desde que ele e Hermione apenas namoravam. Saímos juntos, com uma turma, umas poucas vezes. Depois eles se casaram, e acho que posso dizer que frequento a casa dele, embora nem de longe tanto quanto Harry Potter.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi... o senhor foi antes amigo _da mulher_ dele, Sr Reed?

— Hum... É – resmungou Reed, quase inaudivelmente, percebendo a armadilha e não podendo desviar dela sem cometer perjúrio.

— Em algum momento esteve, ou está, apaixonado por ela, Sr Reed? – Will gelou.

— Objeção! – gritou Percy. – O senhor promotor está levantando questões da vida subjetiva da testemunha que não têm relação direta com o assunto principal deste julgamento!

— Objeção concedida – respondeu o juiz. – Não é obrigado a continuar respondendo, Sr Reed – Wilfred, porém, pusera-se de pé. Disse:

— O que importa, senhor promotor, não é o que eu sinto ou deixo de sentir por ela. O que importa é quem _ela_ ama, e ela ama Ronald Weasley. Eles são um casal feliz e apaixonado, mesmo que essas "investigações" tenham tentado impedir isso. Pra mim, como poeta, é a beleza disso que importa. E como pessoa também – ele levantou-se e voltou para junto de sua máquina, irritado, sob as palmas de um terço da audiência. Mas um suposto "outro" fora descoberta no caso – não era positivo. O juiz pediu ordem. O promotor:

— Chamamos, para depor, o réu: Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Hermione levantou-se se sentindo esquisita. Manter a expressão cansada e abatida de Ron fora fácil para ela, que se encontrava no mesmo estado de ânimo. Ela já esperava que uma hora iam chamá-la para depor, e acreditava que podia controlar isso; o mais complicado seria não dizer nada que justificasse acusarem-na de perjúrio depois. Seria mais difícil fazer isso agora que o depoimento de Reed lhe deixara perturbada, e que a poção parecia estar fazendo borbulhas na sua barriga. Mas Hermione conseguiria. Também ouvira muitas coisas ali que lhe deram ânimo, elogios que ela gostaria que Ron (de verdade) estivesse ali para ouvir.

"Ron" passou do banco dos réus ao das testemunhas.

— Sr Ronald Weasley, o que aconteceu na tarde do crime?

"Ron" repetiu com exatidão aquilo que fora dito a Hermione naquela noite do assassinato de Willowby e depois. Conferia com seu depoimento anterior, registrado pelo Ministério. Demonstrava firmeza.

— Se o senhor é inocente como alega, por que fugiu, ao invés de entregar-se à justiça quando resolveram detê-lo por precaução?

— Eu sei como funcionam essas coisas, senhor... O Ministério não manda as pessoas para Azkaban "por precaução" ou "temporariamente". Estava todo mundo convencido de que eu era o culpado, por causa da campanha do Profeta Diário. Chegaram a discriminar os Weasley e atacar a loja do meu irmão, George. Por mim, eu não temia. Mas tenho família. Não podia me arriscar a passar a vida em Azkaban e deixar Hermione e Rose desamparadas.

— Essa sua esposa... – o promotor começou a circular pelo centro do tribunal, fingindo distração, mas falando em tom bem audível. – Sempre ela. Hermione, a nascida trouxa... Seu álibi, não é? Hermione, a amiga de Wilfred Reed. Vocês parecem ser indissociáveis, impossível conhecer o senhor sem conhecê-la. Tão apaixonados... No entanto, o senhor está sendo julgado e onde está ela agora? Por que não está aqui?

Hermione corou de raiva e conseguiu uma proeza que Harry e Ammy não sabiam que a Poção Polissuco era capaz: ao invés das faces, as orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

— Nós temos uma filha, como o senhor já ouviu hoje. Hermione precisa cuidar dela.

— Onde o senhor esteve, durante esse período em que permaneceu foragido?

— Não fiquei em um lugar só. Cavernas, becos, florestas... coisas do tipo – respondeu Ron (Hermione). O promotor perguntou:

— Sua esposa sabia onde o senhor estava?

— Afinal, quem está sendo julgado aqui? Ronald Weasley ou Hermione Weasley? – explodiu Ron-Hermione. O homem ignorou.

— Como estão suas relações com sua esposa, Sr Weasley?

— O senhor já tem uma teoria formada. Vai distorcer qualquer coisa que eu disser para que se encaixe nela. Então não vou responder mais nada a menos que o senhor me faça as perguntas corretas – e Ron calou-se.

O promotor abriu a boca para mais uma questão, mas mudou de idéia e disse apenas:

— Sem mais perguntas.

Faltava pouco para o julgamento acabar. A declaração de Percy foi uma repetição da primeira, mais firme e enfática, ressaltando o caráter provadamente nobre de Ron. A do promotor, porém, foi total e perigosamente mudada.

— Eu, hoje, aprendi uma lição – ele começou – de que as coisas são sempre mais profundas do que parecem. Aleguei no início que Ronald Weasley cometera o crime contra o menino Willowby num ato de sadismo. Esta minha teoria foi derrubada e esmagada pelos depoimentos sobre o caráter do réu. Decididamente não tinha a tônica perversa do sádico. E eu fiquei muito confuso, quase me convenci de que estava de todo errado, "Ron" não cometera o crime. Mas ao mesmo tempo, os depoimentos sobre ele fizeram-me conhecer uma parte nova de sua personalidade: a carência emocional. Ronald é o sexto filho homem de uma família, sem força de destaque o suficiente para se o mais querido, o mais mimado ou qualquer mais. Nas palavras de sua própria mãe, "só quis sempre uma coisa da vida: amar, ser amado, e proteger aqueles que ama" – o homem repetiu, consultando suas anotações. – Ele não consegue satisfazer essa sua necessidade em casa, procura fazê-lo fora. Na escola, participa em atos de heroísmo, de modo a obter o reconhecimento geral. Mas ele quer algo mais profundo. Então aparece uma garota. Ela demonstra amá-lo. E ainda é nascida trouxa, de modo que o sangue puro de Ron permite-lhe sentir-se superior em relação a ela. Precisa protegê-la. Ama-a. Eles se casam. Mas então aparece uma terceira pessoa. Um colega de trabalho, poeta, sensível, simpático, charmoso... Ron pode ser "um cara legal", mas não faz o tipo sedutor que encanta as mulheres. Wilfred faz. Ele e Hermione trabalham juntos, lado a lado, por anos. E ele está apaixonado por ela, isso é óbvio. Por mais "apaixonada" que a Sra Weasley esteja por seu esposo, Wilfred Reed é um oponente injusto...

— Ele faz a Hermione parecer uma loirinha frívola! – Ammya comentou, indignada, para a Sra Weasley, que estava ao seu lado. – Quem não a conhece, o que vai pensar?

— A assiduidade de Reed junto de sua esposa, que já incomodava "Ron", o deixa desconfiado. Não precisa haver um motivo real, pois soubemos que ele é "um pouquinho ciumento" – o homem disse, em tom irônico. – Manifesta o ciúme e as coisas entre ele e Hermione pioram, dando-lhe certeza que há algo. Ele vai para o trabalho com a cabeça cheia disso. E então há um chamado. Trouxas receberam objetos encantados e estão tendo problemas com eles. Dawson, Travis e Weasley vão lá e resolvem. Mas ao invés de demonstrarem gratidão, os trouxas (sabemos que há muitos assim) fazem um escândalo, ameaçam denunciá-los, tentam agredi-los. O menino é o pior, e corre para cima de Ronald. Nesse momento toda a decepção com a esposa, alia-se no subconsciente dele com o fato de ela ser trouxa; o ódio que tem dela naquele instante transformado em ódio antitrouxa por seu sangue puro o toma e ele mata o menino, em um acesso. É filho único, e os pais, já desequilibrados pelas esquisitices que tinham visto até então, enlouquecem – não puderam determinar a causa exata da loucura deles. Ronald, chocado com o que fizera, e assustado, resolve obliviar os parceiros. Lutam: dois contra um, mas a autopreservação dá a Ronald uma força sobre-humana, e ele subjuga os colegas. Ainda perturbado, demora para decidir o que fazer então. Chama o Ministério um tempo depois. Está arrependido, mas tem medo. Inventa uma história e a sustenta, abalado. Quando o Ministério desconfia dele, foge. E hoje aparece, movido em parte pelo remorso e em parte por esperança de livrar-se dessa situação logo de uma vez. É assim que as coisas parecem ter sucedido. Se foi ou não, cabe aos senhores decidir – o promotor fez uma reverência para o juiz e seus auxiliares e se afastou. Os juízes juntaram as cabeças para confabular. Percy estava vermelho de raiva do oponente. Os partidários de Ron estavam todos bastante apreensivos. Hermione parara de ouvir na metade do discurso do promotor. Sentia-se mal, muito mal. O efeito da poção estava quase no fim, e toda concentração que lhe restava ela dirigia, aflita, para os ponteiros do relógio. Queria sair de lá logo, nem que fosse para a prisão. Não queria transformar-se na frente de todos. Mas os minutos escoavam.

Por fim, o juiz endireitou-se e bateu com o martelinho. Fez-se mais silêncio ainda. Ele proferiu a sentença:

— O tribunal entrará em recesso por uma semana, para captação de novas provas. Até lá, o réu ficará detido sob custódia do Ministério da Magia.

Percy deu um soco de raiva na sua pasta. Três aurores adiantaram-se para prender Ron. Mas Hermione mal tinha descido dois degraus do banco dos réus quando oscilou. Sentiu-se enfraquecer e enjoar violentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo sofria metamorfose e ela voltava a ser ela mesma, perante os olhos espantados de todos. Houve um "Oh!" generalizado na audiência. Os aurores recuaram, assustados. Mas o mal de Hermione não passou com o fim do efeito da poção. Pelo contrário, piorou. Tudo isso aconteceu numa fração de segundo, e ela caiu desmaiada aos pés dos aurores.

— Hermione! – Ammy gritou, desesperada, levantando-se na "platéia" e estendendo a mão para o lado da prima. Mas nesse momento as pontadas que ela vinha sentindo na barriga acentuaram-se muito e ela gritou novamente, desta vez de dor, caindo sentada, dobrada sobre a barriga.


	13. Problemas

— Vai nascer! – exclamou a Sra Weasley. George, com os nervos a flor da pele, pulou as fileiras que o separavam de Ammy e tomou-a nos braços, aparatando com ela em casa.

Aproveitando-se desta distração geral e obedecendo ao impulso que o guiava desde Hogwarts, Harry pulou a guarita do tribunal num átimo (a que separava os que assistiam da "arena" onde o julgamento se desenrolava) e agarrou o corpo inerte da amiga, aparatando com ela antes que os aurores pudessem fazer qualquer coisa.

Levou-a para a casa de Gui e Fleur.

— O que houve com ela? – perguntou Fleur, abrindo a porta. Gui estivera no julgamento e ainda não tinha voltado. Harry narrou de maneira sucinta.

— Traga-a para cá – sob a direção de Fleur, Harry carregou Hermione para o quarto de Victoire, pois o de hóspedes já estava ocupado por Ron, que estava preso lá. A menina apareceu na porta do quarto, quietinha.

— O que há com a tia Hermione? – perguntou, em voz baixa.

— Não sabemos ainda, meu amorzinho – disse Fleur, séria. – Mantenha seus irmãos longe daqui – mandou. Victoire afastou-se obedientemente.

Fleur pôs-se a examinar a concunhada. Hermione estava pálida como morta, a respiração e o pulso muito fracos e tinha febre alta. Harry ficou ali parado, esquecido da vida de tão preocupado com a amiga, até que Gui chegou e disse que era melhor ele ir para casa para proteger Gina, pro caso (bem provável) do Ministério bater lá. Ele foi.

A Sra Weasley ficou bastante perturbada, sem saber qual das noras socorria. Confiava em Harry; e Ammy não tinha ninguém da própria família para ajudá-la naquele momento difícil. Decidiu-se por Ammy. Assim que o neto tivesse nascido, correria para Hermione. Mandou Arthur ir saber o que acontecera com ela.

George depositara Ammy na cama, em casa. Ela se contorcia de dor, e ele estava sem ação. Mandou uma coruja para Gina e tentava acalmar Ammy.

— Mamãe virá para cá logo, Ammy. Gina também; elas vão te ajudar.

— O que aconteceu com a Hermione? Ela está bem? – perguntou Ammy, num momento de pausa da dor, apertando a mão de George ansiosamente. – Não podem prendê-la assim, ela estava passando mal...

— Harry aparatou com ela. Acho que está segura, mas não posso saber mais nada por enquanto. Tem que se preocupar com você, Ammy. É uma coisa séria, lembra o que aconteceu da outra vez? Por nosso filho – ele implorou.

— Certo. Mas você tem que prometer que vai procurar saber como ela está, e como acabaram as coisas no julgamento – Ammy só pôde responder uns cinco minutos depois, numa nova pausa da dor. George tirara os sapatos dela, e estava mudando sua roupa por uma camisola leve.

— Prometo. Agora se acalma – a Sra Weasley e Gina chegaram em seguida. Logo veio também a mulher de Percy, que Gina tinha chamado, e George teve que ficar esperando no corredor. Teve tempo para cumprir sua promessa, mas apesar de estar muito preocupado com a cunhada, o irmão, e o destino de sua família, que sem dúvida seria influenciado por aquele julgamento, não tinha capacidade para distrair suas atenções da barriga de Ammy. Somente agora ele pudera conceber quão importante era aquela criança pra ele. Passou horas de agonia andando no patamar da escada, até que ouviu um vagido alto que lhe devolveu os ânimos. A Sra Weasley saiu em seguida do quarto, vestindo um casaco, apressada.

— É um menino – disse. – Lindo e saudável. Gina vai te ajudar com os primeiros cuidados. Agora eu vou atrás de saber como está a Hermione.

— E Ammy, como está?

— Fraca, George. Eu a deixaria de resguardo severo por alguns dias. É uma criança grande. Deve tê-la sugado bastante. Mas ela vai ficar bem. Deixe-a descansar e não permita que fique nervosa. Até logo, George – ela beijou o rosto do filho. – Parabéns, papai – murmurou, antes de partir.

Quando a Sra Weasley chegou na casa de Gui e Fleur, esta tinha acabado de receber um curandeiro amigo dela que concordara em guardar sigilo.

— O que aconteceu com ela? – ele perguntara; tinha reconhecido Hermione mas agira com discrição. A Sra Weasley entrou no quarto no momento em que Fleur acabava de responder essa pergunta. O curandeiro inclinou-se sobre Hermione, que estava como morta, e examinou-a. Endireitou-se preocupado.

— Ela cometeu uma grande irresponsabilidade. A Poção Polissuco é muito forte. Tem uma série de contraindicações. Não pode, absolutamente, ser tomada por mulheres grávidas. A maioria das poções não pode, mas essa é complicada até para uma pessoa em seu estado normal! – o homem disse. Fleur arregalou os olhos para a Sra Weasley. Esta mordeu os lábios. Aqueles enjoos de Hermione... devia ter falado a ela de suas desconfianças. Por mais estouvada que Hermione fosse no que se referia a Ron, teria pensado duas vezes se soubesse do caso, ainda mais depois do que ocorrera quando da gestação de Rose.

— O que vai acontecer, doutor? – perguntou Molly Weasley, aflita.

— O organismo dela entrará numa luta tão intensa que pode provocar um colapso. Porque o efeito pode ter passado nela, mas não passou na criança. Se não era um menino, será, e idêntico ao pai – tinham lhe contado em quem Hermione pretendia transformar-se ao tomar a poção. – Para o corpo dela, ele é um corpo estranho agora, e ou ela o repelirá, ou morrerá. E mesmo que não morra, ela pode nunca mais recuperar a consciência, entrar num estado que os trouxas chamam de "coma". Um estado vegetativo. É o que provavelmente acontecerá, se ela sobreviver à primeira semana. Vou dar o meu melhor. Mas se ela sobreviver e essa criança nascer, podem agradecer a Deus, porque será o maior milagre que já vi em toda a minha vida, e não acredito nessa possibilidade.

— O que podemos fazer, doutor? – perguntou Fleur, pálida. A Sra Weasley tinha caído no choro.

— Temos que tentar ajudar o corpo dela. O mais benéfico seria que ela abortasse. Vai ter muita febre; sempre devem estar atentos para baixá-la. E é possível que tenha convulsões. Vamos tentar não usar poções, até porque seria difícil administrá-las e elas poderiam piorar o estado dessa moça. Há alguns feitiços – ele anotou num papelzinho – para lidar com isso. E eu procurarei mais.

O homem saiu com Fleur do quarto. Dali a pouco ela voltou, pálida ainda.

— E agora, Molly?

— Eu quero ver contarmos isso para o Ron... – ela murmurou, fungando e acariciando a mão gelada da nora.


	14. Crise

Ron passou um dia trancado deprimido naquele quarto, depois que acordou do estuporamento. Bill, no outro dia, foi levar-lhe comida.

— Eu não quero – Ron respondeu. Estava deitado de costas para Bill. – Não sei que droga Hermione acha que está fazendo comigo. Vou ter uma conversa com ela. Se não querem me deixar sair daqui, então tragam a madame. Já me resignei a ser o bebê protegido, mas quero entender o por quê disso – falou, amargo.

— Não irá vê-la – disse Bill, terminantemente.

— Por que não? – questionou Ron, emburrado.

— Você ainda não está seguro. Está foragido e é caçado. Hermione também é procurada para prestar depoimento e não está se expondo. Ela e você juntos seria arriscar demais – Bill disse, cauteloso. Ron não se convenceu muito, mas calou-se.

— E Rose? – perguntou, após uma pausa.

— Está segura. Na casa da sua sogra. E há gente de olho para uma emergência. Escuta, Ronald, várias pessoas estão se arriscando pra livrar você da cadeia. Não desvalorize os esforços deles por mimo. Coma – e Bill saiu. Resolvera adotar essa postura severa para intimidar mesmo o irmão. Mesmo que lhe fosse doloroso, seria pior para Ron saber do que acontecia com Hermione. Mas isso não deu certo, porque se passaram três dias e Ron nada de tocar na comida ou na água que o irmão lhe trazia.

— Mas que droga, Ron! – explodiu William. – O que você quer, morrer?

— Quero ver Hermione, falar com ela – ele repetiu, seco, deitado de costas para Bill ainda. Este demorou a responder. Decidia-se.

— Você vai vê-la – disse, por fim. – Mas não poderá falar com ela.

Ron ergueu-se, olhando para o irmão, assustado.

— O que quer dizer com isso? – o mais velho dos Weasley apenas saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta. Fleur vinha vindo com curativos e pôs-se entre eles e a porta do quarto de Victoire, olhando com espanto para os dois.

— O que está fazendo, Bill? – perguntou, estranhando.

— Ron quer ver a Hermione – este explicou duramente.

— Bill, ele não pode... – ela falou, nervosa.

— Com licença, Fleur – William disse, sereno, tocando o rosto da esposa. Então ela deixou que ele a afastasse para o lado, olhando com pena para Ron. Este se atropelou atrás do irmão para entrar no quarto e parou de chofre ao enxergar Hermione. Ela continuava mortalmente pálida, exceto por duas rosetas nas faces, que denunciavam a febre altíssima. Tremia visivelmente e seus lábios estavam secos, crestados e com feridas. Todo o espírito de Ron fugiu-lhe. Ele perguntou, rouco:

— O que há com ela?

— Aquele dia do julgamento – começou Fleur. Ela tinha entrado atrás dele, e tentou contar a situação sem chocá-lo demais – pra não prejudicar a sua imagem, ela tomou a Poção Polissuco e foi à audiência no seu lugar. Mas foram três doses seguidas... e o organismo dela não reagiu bem...

— Louca... – murmurou Ron, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos – ela nunca deu certo com a Polissuco... da primeira vez virou gato, será que ela não lembra? – ele rugiu, como um leão ferido. – Por que ela foi fazer isso? – ele virou-se para a cunhada e segurou os ombros dela. – Ela vai ficar bem, Fleur? Por favor... ela vai se recuperar? – ele sacudiu a mulher, de nervoso.

— Estamos tentando salvá-la, Ron... – disse Fleur, gentilmente.

Ron entendeu as implicações disso. Desabou. Prostrou-se sobre o corpo moribundo da esposa e chorava silenciosamente, com os ombros sacudindo pelos soluços contidos Fleur tocou timidamente o braço dele, mas ele sacudiu-o para livrar-se da mão dela. Então ela e o marido saíram do quarto.

— Você não contou a ele sobre a criança – observou Gui.

— Claro que não, iria matá-lo. Se ela sobreviver, e o menino também, que ela conte ao Ron. Caso contrário é melhor que ele nem saiba.

O mais velho dos Weasley teve que reconhecer que Fleur tinha razão. Mas Ron não era a única pessoa que não parava de perguntar por Hermione. A Sra Weasley fora tomar chá com os pais de Hermione e dera-lhes uma poção para que não se lembrassem disso. Ela tinha que ir lá todo dia para renovar a dose, ou mandar o Sr Weasley, e eles já aproveitavam para ver Rose. A menina era paciente. Não falava muito sobre a mãe, fingia contentar-se com as respostas que lhe davam, mas percebia-se sua tristeza. Ela apenas sabia que a mãe estava envolvida em salvar o pai, porque Hermione lhe dissera, em particular, antes de deixá-la com os avós Granger:

— Você vai ficar aqui, amorzinho. Seja obediente com a vovó e o vovô. Mamãe talvez demore, porque eu vou fazer algo importante, e só volto para casa com o seu papai, pra podermos ser uma família de verdade de novo. Por isso, mesmo que dê saudade, não chore. Pense assim: mamãe vai trazer papai, ela prometeu. Porque eu prometo isso pra você – Rose chorara um pouco, mas depois se acalmara e confiava na promessa da mãe.

E havia Ammy. George já soubera do que estava acontecendo com a cunhada. Ficara muito perturbado; mais ainda por ter que esconder isso da esposa a todo custo. Ammy estava fragilizada, o choque poderia fazer-lhe muito mal. Mas Ammy trazia o assunto à baila todo momento. George fazia-se de desentendido ou mudava deliberadamente de assunto, e no começo Ammy, fraca, não insistia. Depois se tornou mais firme. George acabou tendo que contar as coisas, e foi fazendo aos pedacinhos. Disse primeiro que ela estava na casa de Bill e Fleur, e estavam cuidando dela. Depois falou que um médico do St. Mungus a estava tratando em segredo. No terceiro ou quarto dia, quando eles estavam decidindo o nome do seu filhinho (que era a cara de George, mas com os olhos de Ammy), ela puxou o assunto de novo. Tinham concordado que o primeiro nome seria Louis, como Ammy queria, e agora discutiam o segundo.

— Vai ser Frederic, Ammy – disse George, por fim. – Sei que a tradição é o nome do pai, mas... Eu quero homenagear Fred.

— O que eu temo – disse Ammy, em tom lúgubre – é que se fosse uma menina eu teria de botar "Hermione" pelo mesmo motivo, e você está me escondendo isso.

George olhou-a, aborrecido.

— Hermione não está morta, Ammya – respondeu, sem olhá-la.

— Então por que você não responde nada que eu pergunto sobre ela?

— Porque está quase – disse George, cansado. – Ela está, ou estava grávida, quando tomou a Poção Polissuco, e isso afetou o bebê. O médico disse que é difícil que ela passe dessa semana. Se passar, provavelmente ficará para sempre inconsciente, como um vegetal.

Ammy olhou pra ele sem expressão por um momento, em choque. Então lágrimas começaram a escorrer em torrente pelo seu rosto. George abraçou-a.

— Droga! Eu disse a ela para não tomar, sabia que era má idéia! – ela balbuciava, agarrada ao marido, que segurava Louis no outro braço. – Aquela louca, irresponsável... Oh, meu Deus!... – ela lamentou-se por um tempo; depois ergueu os olhos determinados para George. – Eu quero ir vê-la – pediu.

— Vamos quando você estiver recuperada – ele disse, firme.

— Eu quero ir já!

— Não – George falou, terminantemente. Ammy apenas deitou-se e deu as costas a George, chorando.

Além do impacto interno na família, esse episódio do julgamento explodiu no mundo bruxo. Era o principal assunto em qualquer roda de conversa. "Onde, afinal, está Ronald Weasley?" fora a manchete do PD no dia seguinte, e vários jornais e periódicos exploravam o mesmo assunto. Hermione também sumira, o que os deixava mais intrigados. Agora se duvidava mesmo de que Ron estivesse vivo. As teorias mais malucas surgiram. Uma revista sugeria que não fora a mulher a tomar a poção para parecer com ele, mas vice-versa, e que ele fizera isso para poder escapar. Ron e Hermione eram "vistos" por bruxos nas partes mais improváveis do Reino Unido, às vezes em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo – o que até seria possível, se ainda houvesse viratempos no país. Percy (após passar uma noite na cadeia por ter tentado ludibriar o tribunal; teve que rebolar pra se safar, mas até que enfim fazia sacrifícios pela família) achou isso positivo, porque distraiu o foco do caso Willowby. As pessoas quase esqueceram do menino trouxa.

Harry foi detido e interrogado várias vezes. Mas jamais contaria algo. Então desistiram. Outros também foram pressionados. E paralelamente a isso, os amigos de Ron tinham chegado ao assassino verdadeiro. Mantinham presos, além de Datwillis, os outros dois caras que participaram da ação. Faltava mesmo só o líder. Estavam vigiando-o. O homem era mais novo que Datwillis, talvez não tivesse trinta anos. E era bem-sucedido. Mais complicado capturá-lo. Mas, planejando, eles conseguiriam prendê-lo. Em quinze dias, talvez.

Nesse meio tempo, Hermione chegou à noite fatal, àquela que decidiria se ela permaneceria ou não. Foi horrível. Para Fleur, Molly Weasley e Ron que acompanharam tudo, foi pior ainda.

Ron não saíra do quarto. Quando não estava ao lado da esposa, ficava jogado em um canto. Definhava. Às 5 horas daquela tarde fatal, só ele estava ali. Começou a ouvir uns resmungos agitados. Ergueu os olhos. Hermione mexia-se, e chamou por ele. O rapaz correu a atendê-la e ficou feliz, pois ela estava de olhos abertos. Mas a felicidade durou pouco, porque ela não estava consciente. Sua pele queimou a mão de Ron. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela falava coisas difíceis de distinguir. Um delírio violento.

— Mãe! – Ron gritou, assustado. A Sra Weasley veio correndo, seguida de Fleur. Tinha estado tomando café. Hermione começara a debater-se. Teve uma convulsão. Fleur gritou para Victoire chamar o doutor.

Hermione debatia-se brutalmente. Era difícil contê-la. Quebrou duas tigelas que tinham trazido água para baixar sua febre. Foi preciso que Ron e Bill a segurassem para ser possível administrar-lhe os remédios. Ela passou um período assim, depois se acalmou, apenas deliberava, falando baixo. Ron permanecia ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. Parecia que ele também estava deliberando. Murmurava:

— Hermione... não vá... Por favor, não morra... Hermi... Minha Hermi, pense na Rose. Como nós vamos ficar sem você?... Uma criança sem mãe... E eu, como vou viver? Por favor, meu anjo... Preciso de você... por mim, viva...

— Ela não está ouvindo, Ron – Fleur sentiu necessidade de dizer, pois ele não parecia perceber.

— Eu sei – ele murmurou, alheio. A pausa não durou muito. Ela logo começou a agitar-se novamente. O médico chegou rápido, e começou a trabalhar com afinco e dedicação admiráveis. O pior foi que Ammy e George vieram bem na hora de uma das piores crises de Hermione. Ammy quase desmaiou. George quis levá-la embora, mas ela não iria de jeito nenhum. Por mais que estivesse ainda frágil, juntou-se à Sra Weasley, Fleur, Bill, Ron e o médico no cuidado de Hermione. George teve que ficar cuidando das crianças, distraindo-as em outra parte da casa.

Hermione alternou muitas vezes entre a calmaria e as convulsões. Por volta das duas da manhã, ela tinha parado. Mas estava parada demais. O médico estranhou e aproximou-se dela. Tomou o pulso, sentiu o coração, sob os olhos aflitos de todos, e seu rosto se ensombreceu. Ele olhou para Fleur e acenou negativamente com a cabeça. A Sra Weasley caiu no choro. Ron encolheu-se em um canto; Bill e Ammy, esta também chorando, abaixaram-se ao lado dele para consolá-lo. Ele afastou-os, pranteando agora abertamente. Fleur puxou o lençol sobre o rosto da concunhada.

Passaram-se dez minutos, e a cena não tinha mudado. De repente:

— Rosie! – berrou Hermione, com voz aflita e aguda. Dando um soco no lençol, que ficou enrolado no braço dela. Todos se sobressaltaram, e correram para ela, Ron com uma risada estrangulada. Naquele momento nem associou que ela estava numa crise, a mais grave – apenas que ela estava viva.

Ninguém teve paz naquela noite; pela manhã estavam todos extenuados. Hermione entrara em outro período de calmaria, e não se agitara mais, mas seu pulso e sua respiração tinham regularizado. Pelas dez da manhã, a febre baixou de vez.

— Ela escapou – disse o médico, cansado. – É uma mulher forte.

— Quando é que ela vai acordar, doutor? – perguntou Ron, ansioso.

— Talvez nunca. Muito provavelmente, na verdade – ele respondeu. – Essa luta esgotou as forças dela, será difícil ela reuni-las novamente para sair do estado vegetativo. Eu sinto muito, Sr Weasley.

Ron, ali, era o único que não sabia disso. Era difícil interpretar sua expressão. Ele afastou-se, e ficou olhando pela janela. Os outros foram tratar de tomar um café, lavar o rosto, sem ânimo pra conversa.

— E o mais incrível é que ela não abortou. A criança está ali, e viva. Isso pode causar um problema daqui a oito meses, se ela não acordar e nem morrer – o médico disse a Fleur, quando vestia o sobretudo para ir embora. – Qualquer coisa, chame. Estou interessado neste caso.

Não havia muito mais a ser feito por Hermione. Mesmo assim, Ron não saía do quarto. Tinha cara de enterro e não dissera uma palavra desde que soube do risco que Hermione ainda corria. Não atendia ninguém.

— Tio Ron? – chamou Victoire, da porta. A menina, de oito anos, era uma cópia reduzida de Fleur, mas com cabelos ruivos e olhos de um azul meio lilás. – Vem comer.

— Eu não quero, Victoire – disse Ron, lúgubre.

— Você tem que comer. Se não vai acabar morrendo – ela aproximou-se do tio, jogado a um canto, e pousou a mãozinha no ombro ossudo dele. – Tia Hermione fez tudo pra deixar o senhor bem, e quando ela acordar vai querer vê-lo saudável.

Ron riu amargamente.

— Acha que ela vai acordar, Victoire? – Ron perguntou, gentilmente.

— Claro. E também tem a Rosie. Você tem que cuidar dela. Ela deve estar morrendo de saudade do senhor.

— Rosie... – Ron murmurou, apertando as têmporas, desanimado. – Certo – ele levantou e acompanhou a sobrinha. Reagiu a partir de então, ainda que fracamente. Precisava ficar bem, pela filha.

Uns dois ou três dias depois, decidiram levar-lhe Rose. Ela já estava ficando nervosa e difícil de cuidar. Seria um consolo para ambos, esse encontro.

— Papai! – a menina quase voou dos braços da Sra Weasley quando o viu. Ron pegou-a, abraçou-a e beijou-a, sentindo as lágrimas ameaçando vir de novo. Rose estava muito alegre. Brincou com o pai, riu, comeu a comida que ele lhe dava; mas cedo ou tarde viria a pergunta. E não demorou tanto quanto Ron gostaria. No fim da tarde, a menina começava a ficar com sono, desandou a perguntar coisas. E logo:

— Cadê mamãe, papai? Por que ela não tá com você? Eu quero ela.

— Sua mamãe, querida... – Ron começou, sem jeito – ela não pode ficar junto com a gente por enquanto... está ocupada... papai vai cuidar de você...

— Ah, não! – exclamou Rose, emburrando-se e cruzando os bracinhos. – Eu quero ela. Eu não sei por que vocês acham isso engraçado, fazer isso com uma criança, primeiro se esconde você, agora a mamãe, uma criança tem que ter família, isso não é justo... – Rosie resmungou, começando a chorar. Ron sentiu o coração derretido. Não queria chocar Rosie, mas também não podia deixá-la sem pelo menos ver Hermione (como tinham feito com ele, e ele não gostara nem um pouco). Observou se ninguém estava em volta, e levou-a para o quarto onde estava Hermione. Ela parou de chorar no momento em que a viu.

— Pronto, Rosie? Aqui está sua mãe.

— Tá tudo bem com ela – perguntou a menina, baixinho.

— Tá – simplificou Ron.

— Eu quero dormir aqui com vocês – ela pediu. – Aí se os homens malvados vierem pegar vocês, eu mordo eles.

Ron riu. Não teve outra saída a não ser armar o berço de Rosie lá mesmo. Sua cama já estava ali. E os dois passavam todos os dias velando Hermione. No começo, Rosie esperava que Hermione acordasse, com impaciência. Uma vez, Ron acordou e Rosie estava perto da cama de Hermione, puxando a mão dela e murmurando coisas como "Ei! Sua dorminhoca, acorda... Sou eu, a Rose tá aqui!...". Ele suspirou. Com o passar dos dias, ela foi se acostumando com a situação. Eles ainda estavam na casa de Gui e Fleur, porque Ron ainda era procurado. Isso, porém, se resolveu logo. Harry veio convidar Ron para participar da prisão do homem que lhe causara tudo aquilo. Mas, para surpresa dele, Ronald recusou.

— Eu nem me importo mais com isso, Harry. Contanto que ele seja punido pelo que fez com aquele menino, pra mim está bom. Não quero vingança. Pra mim agora só importa viver com a minha família, em paz. Leve mais alguém.

— Fique firme, Ron. Ela vai ficar bem. Eu acredito nisso – Harry murmurou para Ron, abraçando o amigo. E saiu.

Desse modo, a inocência de Ron ficou provada. O Ministério pediu desculpas publicamente, e concedeu uma indenização. Reconduziram Ron ao cargo, e deram-lhe uma promoção. Mas Ron mandou dizer que não voltaria ao Ministério até que conseguisse resolver de vez todas as consequências daquela situação. Os verdadeiros culpados foram presos. O Profeta Diário fingiu que acreditara em Ron desde o início, e Nelly Hotshard-Boff perdeu o destaque, voltando a uma posição subalterna. Eles alardearam o fato da esposa do "injustiçado" trabalhar para eles, e realmente mandaram uma mensagem tentando recontratá-la. Wilfred Reed levou a carta.

— Ron – ele exclamou, em reconhecimento, meio que pedindo autorização para entrar. Ron sorriu de leve. Os dois estavam se dando bem melhor agora; Wilfred estivera ali várias vezes. Colocou as flores que trazia à cabeceira de Hermione.

— Tio Willie! – Rose correu para ele. Gostava muito de Wilfred.

— Docinho! – Wilfred pegou-a no colo, estendendo o bilhete dos chefes para Ron. Este leu e bufou.

— Mas que caras-de-pau! Esse jornal é uma verdadeira... – Ron grunhiu, amassando o papel. Wilfred o deteve.

— Não amasse. Vamos esperar para ver o que _ela_ diz disso – falou, suave.

— Tem razão – Ron endireitou o papel e guardou-o na gaveta. – Vamos esperar por ela.


	15. Alegria

E assim passou outubro. Ron e Rosie seguiam sua rotina, recebendo as frequentes visitas dos amigos e tentando manter viva a esperança. Uma tarde, ele brincava com a filha em uma poltrona no lado oposto ao da janela. Estava distraído colocando peças em um quebra-cabeça no chão, quando levou um susto com a exclamação de Rose.

— Mamãe! – ele ergueu-se rápido, para ver se havia algo de errado. Hermione, de olhos abertos, fitava-os serenamente.

— Oi, meus amados – ela murmurou, doce. Rose desceu do colo do pai e correu para ela. Hermione acariciou os cabelos da filha.

— _Hermione! – Ron adiantou-se para a esposa, entre feliz e incrédulo._ – Graças a Deus. Meu Deus. Graças a Deus – ele repetiu, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, trêmulo.

— Como é que vocês estão? – Hermione perguntou, sem elevar a voz.

— Ótimos – respondeu Ron, com a voz nervosa, ainda com medo de perdê-la se piscasse. Rose o puxava pela calça. Ele pegou-a e colocou-a na cama, sentada ao lado de Hermione. – As coisas já estão resolvidas; só esperamos por você.

— Onde estamos? – perguntou a mulher, olhando em volta e notando que aquela não era a sua casa.

— Na casa do Gui – disse Ron. Ia acrescentar mais alguma coisa, mas Hermione perguntou novamente.

— Que dia é hoje?

— Cinco de novembro, eu acho – disse Ron, forçando a memória.

— Nossa! – Hermione exclamou. – Eu dormi tudo isso? O que aconteceu comigo?

— Humpf! Poção Polissuco – ele falou, lentamente, estreitando os olhos para ela. – De hoje em diante, a senhora está proibida de tomar essa porcaria – disse Ron, sério. Estava bravo, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava, tão grande era o alívio em vê-la assim, sã, salva e desperta. – Já não é a primeira vez que dá errado com você. Passou sete dias com febre, teve convulsões horríveis, e uma hora nós chegamos a pensar que você tinha morrido. Foi o pior momento de toda a minha vida. Eu já não sabia mais nada – ele confessou, escondendo o rosto entre os lençóis que cobriam Hermione; ela brincava distraidamente com Rose, atenta a Ron, na verdade. – Depois ainda tive que conviver com a possibilidade de você não acordar nunca mais. Estava quase perdendo as esperanças. Não faça mais isso comigo, Hermione – ele pediu, baixinho, com expressão aflita só de lembrar.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas nem tinha o que responder. Desculpas seriam fúteis. Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto dele; tinha ar de "não era essa minha intenção, eu nem sabia... no que depender de mim, não faço..."

Neste momento Fleur entrou no quarto, trazendo o alimento de Hermione – estavam nutrindo-lhe por meio de injeções, como os trouxas (o curandeiro que a tratara também nascera trouxa; era o mesmo que tinha tratado do Sr Weasley quando este fora mordido por Nagini). Ela ouvira a última fala de Ron e apesar de penalizada, já ia censurar o cunhado por estar falando com alguém inconsciente. Tomou um tremendo susto quando viu Hermione; quase derramou tudo. Gritou.

— Hermione! – exclamou. – Nossa... Você acordou... – a francesa constatou, alegre. A Sra Weasley, alarmada com o grito dela, veio apressada, e também surpreendeu-se.

— Ah! Hermione, que maravilha! – ela disse. – Não sabe como ficamos preocupadas.

— Eu disse a ela – falou Ron, em tom meio repreensivo. – Quase me matou – resmungou.

— Quase _se_ matou – corrigiu Fleur.

— Não falem essas coisas na frente da menina – censurou a Sra Weasley, indicando Rosie. Ron pegou-a no colo.

— Agora que está mais aliviado, porque não vai comer, Ron? – sugeriu Fleur.

— É, vá. Leve Rosie, já está na hora dela – apoiou a Sra Weasley. Ron, na verdade, estava com fome. Voltara tudo na hora em que ele ficou seguro que Hermione estava bem. Olhou para Hermione, meio incerto, mas ela sorriu, encorajando-o. O rapaz saiu, e Fleur fechou a porta atrás dele. Trocou um olhar com a Sra Weasley, e as duas voltaram-se para Hermione com ar sério. Esta até ficou apreensiva.

— É um alívio te ver assim. Realmente, você nos deu cada susto... – começou a Sra Weasley. Hermione desculpou-se.

— Eu sei; Ron me contou. Estou terrivelmente envergonhada, dei tanto trabalho! Mas eu nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria, Poção Polissuco é uma coisa que eu até... nunca deu nada parecido... não entendo porque...

— Ronald não sabe de tudo – interrompeu Fleur. Molly Weasley explicou.

— A poção reagiu dessa forma porque você estava grávida. Afetou o bebê.

O queixo de Hermione caiu. A notícia realmente pegou-a de surpresa.

— Mas como...? – ela murmurou, espantada. – Só se... ah... – então reparou no passado do verbo estar, e assustou-se. – Está tudo bem com a criança? Meu Deus, eu não tinha idéia...

— Acho que está – Fleur falou, levantando as cobertas de Hermione para verificar algum vestígio de problema. – Não, não abortou. Mas é bom você fazer todos os exames que conhecer, bruxos ou trouxas, porque ele correu muito risco.

— É mesmo. O médico achava que era você ou ele. E ele disse que por causa da poção será um menino com certeza, e muito parecido com Ron – completou a sogra de Hermione. – Não contamos a Ron. Ele ficaria abalado demais, e nem sabíamos se a criança ia sobreviver. Agora você dá um jeito de contar-lhe.

— Fizeram muito bem. Ele ficaria muito bravo comigo, ainda mais depois do que eu fiz na vez da Rosie – compreendeu Hermione. – Mas dessa vez eu realmente nem suspeitava... – Hermione disse. – Muito obrigada. Eu nem sei como agradecer, eu...

— Não precisa. Somos uma família, você teria feito o mesmo por nós – disse Fleur, arrumando a comida de Hermione e abrindo a porta.


	16. Homenagem

Em três dias, Hermione, Ron e Rosie puderam voltar para casa. O médico ficou muito espantado e impressionado com a recuperação de Hermione. Não restou nenhuma sequela da crise. Ele pediu-lhe reservadamente que pudesse acompanhar a gravidez dela, porque era um caso interessante.

Hermione foi visitar os pais, que não a viam fazia um bom tempo. Aproveitou para fazer exames trouxas e disse aos pais que estivera se tratando por causa do bebê. A Sra Weasley já tinha dito qualquer coisa assim pra eles. Hermione e Ron receberam muitas visitas dos amigos naquele mês. Foi bom para Ronald receber tanta simpatia, mas ele ficava meio receoso de que as visitas cansassem Hermione e ela tivesse uma recaída ou coisa assim.

Ammy e George estiveram muito ocupados com Louis, mas foram ver Hermione logo que ela voltou para casa, levando o bebê para que ela conhecesse.

— Quem será agora? – resmungou Ron, ao ouvir a campainha tocar mais uma vez. Ele estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, enquanto Hermione lavava a louça.

— Deixa que eu vejo – exclamou Rosie, saindo do canto da cozinha onde estava brincando, e correndo para o hall. Hermione foi atrás dela.

— Olá, gracinha! – a voz de George foi ouvida. – Que tal uns bombons para a minha sobrinha favorita? – perguntou.

— Mamãe, papai: tio George me deu um presente! – a menina gritou, correndo de volta pelo corredor. Quando ela passou, Hermione pegou o pacote que ela vinha segurando alto.

— Espere um pouco; os presentes do seu tio George podem ser perigosos – falou Hermione, examinando o pacote ao receber George e Ammya com um sorriso no hall. Rose a seguira. – Preciso ver se você não vai ficar azul ou inchar.

— São só doces, Hermione! – protestou George, rindo. Carregava o filho no colo e estava de ótimo humor.

— Sim, mas são os _seus_ doces – Hermione então devolveu o pacote à filha. – Parece que está tudo bem. Leve e peça para o seu pai dar pra você; pode comer só um porque vamos jantar daqui a pouco – e Rosie disparou para dentro de casa.

— Esta – disse George, dirigindo-se ao filho – é a sua tia Hermione. Ela é a rainha dos CDFs, é muito mandona (como você já deve ter percebido) e está ficando cada vez mais louca por osmose por causa da convivência com o meu irmão Ron. Se você não sabe o que é CDF, logo vai descobrir, porque sua mãe também é uma das "mais mais".

Ammy deu um tapa no braço do marido, estreitando os olhos para ele.

— O que ele está fazendo? – Hermione perguntou à prima, enquanto eles iam para dentro da casa.

— Inventou de apresentar tudo ao filho – Ammy respondeu, meio exasperada, meio divertida. – É um doido, mesmo.

— É uma gracinha, bem forte – elogiou Hermione, fitando o menininho de um mês nos braços do cunhado. – Posso pegá-lo? – pediu.

— Agora não; primeiro ele tem que estar ambientado – respondeu o papai inchado de orgulho, quando eles entraram na cozinha.

— E ainda me chamava de babão por causa do Rose. Cara de pau; a Ammy tem que andar com um balde na frente dele quando está com o bebê – disse Ron, zombando do irmão.

— Mas você era babão mesmo, Ron – riu Ammy.

— E ainda é – disse Hermione, rindo e voltando para a louça.

— Com razão, né? – Ron sorriu, acariciando os cabelos da filha, que estava sentadinha na cadeira ao lado com um livro grande e bem ilustrado no colo. A voz de George, que dava uma volta com o filho pela cozinha, sempre falando com ele, sobrepôs-se à deles:

— E este, Louie, é o seu tio mongolóide Ronald, que é turrão e burro e de tanto andar com seu outro tio mongolóide, Harry, que você já conhece, tornou-se chamariz de encrenca que nem ele. Mas pro caso de ter que jurar em tribunal, ele é um cara legal.

— Credo, George, vira essa boca pra lá – disse Hermione.

— É, não é nem um pouco engraçado – Ammy falou, séria. George pediu desculpas. Ron comentou:

— Tomara que não herde a personalidade do pai; o pobrezinho já herdou a fuça, é uma cópia de olho verde. O que, tendo uma mãe bonita como a Ammy, é um tremendo azar.

— E agora, Louis, vamos conhecer o resto da casa, porque você vai passar boa parte da sua infância aqui, com certeza – George disse, ignorando o irmão e juntando ação às palavras. Rose foi atrás dele.

— Eu lamento tanto ter perdido o nascimento dele! – lastimou Hermione.

— Ah, estávamos todos atribulados naquele período. Na verdade poucas pessoas conhecem Louie. Vocês, os avós, Harry e família, tio Lewis e tia Ann... enfim, só os mais próximos. Vamos apresentá-lo mesmo para a família no Natal. Vocês vão passar com os Weasley ou com os Granger dessa vez? – Ammy perguntou.

— Na verdade decidimos comemorar só nós três aqui. Precisamos disso – respondeu Ron, que estivera fazendo umas contas mas parara quando os amigos entraram.

— Ah, com certeza. Estressa menos, e Hermione precisa descansar por causa do... – Ammy interrompeu-se ao ver a prima fazer-lhe sinais enfáticos pelas costas de Ron para não concluir a frase. Ammy entendeu e mudou rapidamente o final – ...do acidente.

— É o que eu digo pra ela. Já falei que não precisa fazer o serviço de casa, eu dou um jeito, mas você a conhece, será que adianta? Humpf. Teimosa...

— O que eu acho é que ela não quer se arriscar a comer sua comida, Ron – brincou Ammy. – Porque, sinceramente... Hermione? Tudo bem? – exclamou Ammya preocupada, levantando-se. Ron virou rapidamente e levantou-se também. Hermione estava apoiada na pia com os olhos fechados e parecendo oscilar. Ron aproximou-se dela, exasperado.

— Tá vendo?! É disso que eu falo – exclamou, enquanto Hermione recompunha-se.

— Não é nada, eu estou bem. Só fiquei um pouco tonta; deve ter sido por causa...

— Do calor? – ironizou Ron. Eles estavam na época em que a neve começava a cair. Hermione lhe fez uma careta.

— Não começa, Ron!

— Não me dê motivos, então – ele resmungou, voltando a sentar, sem parar de vigiá-la com o canto do olho.

— Por fim, esta aqui que estava nos seguindo o tempo todo... – a voz de George veio pelo corredor, rompendo o ar pesado do local – é a melhor coisa desse lugar, sua priminha Rosie – eles entraram na cozinha e George abaixou-se para mostrar o bebê a Rose. Ela puxou o cobertor dele de leve e riu. Louie também riu pra ela. – Ela é uma gatinha, não? Não conheço ninguém que seja mais. Mas você não vai poder namorar ela porque vocês são primos e isso não é legal – ele completou, olhando para as mulheres.

— Não tem do que reclamar – Ammy respondeu, cruzando os braços. – Estou casada com você, não com Petter ou Lestat, e a prova está aí no seu colo.

— E pára de enrolar George, agora quero pegar o meu sobrinho – disse Hermione, adiantando-se para ele. – Ron, põe a mesa? – pediu. Ron logo atendeu e eles jantaram em paz. Estavam se acostumando novamente a isso, e agora davam a esses detalhezinhos um valor que antes não conseguiam enxergar. Especialmente Ron e Hermione. Foi assim também no Natal. Depois da meia-noite eles acordaram Rose para abrir os presentes. Tinham montado uma árvore de Natal bem bonita na sala, que junto à lareira acesa dava um ar bem familiar e aconchegante, como eles queriam.

— Vassoura! – exclamou Rose, batendo palmas de alegria, ao abrir o pacote com um dos presentes. Era uma minivassourinha que voava de verdade. Hermione olhou para o marido.

— A tua cara, mesmo! – comentou, divertida e exasperada ao mesmo tempo. – Se ela se machucar eu te pego – Ron riu.

— O que foi, nós temos que ensinar as coisas pra ela! – defendeu-se, encolhendo os ombros. – Depois, ela já sobreviveu a uma queda _de verdade_, e foi por culpa sua.

— Hum – resmungou Hermione. – Abra o seu – disse, colocando uma caixa na frente dele e observando-o com ar ansioso. Ron abriu a caixa e tirou dela uma roupa de bebê bem pequenininha. Ficou olhando para ela com ar espantado.

— Hermione, o quê...? – ele balbuciou. – Isso não é pra outra pessoa, para a Ammy, talvez? – ele perguntou. Hermione fez que não com a cabeça. – Não cabe na Rose, e muito menos em mim. Então quer dizer que...? – ele nem terminou a pergunta; os olhos brilhavam de expectativa.

— Uhum – Hermione confirmou, sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça. – Vamos ter mais um bebê!

De um salto Ron derrubou-a no chão, abraçando-a e cobrindo seu rosto de beijos. Exclamava coisas desconexas. Hermione ria. Rose veio correndo "socorrer" a mãe.

— Pára, papai! Machuca ela! – protestava a garotinha, empurrando o rapaz. Ron rolou para o lado, rindo, e puxou Rose por cima de si.

— Tem razão. Temos que ter muito cuidado com sua mamãe agora – falou.

— Por quê? – perguntou a pequena.

— Você gostaria de ter um irmãozinho, Rosie? – Ron perguntou, por sua vez.

— Irmãozinho? Que nem o Albie? – a menina quis saber, saindo do colo do pai.

— Mais ou menos... – disse Hermione, voltando a sentar-se.

— Que nem o Louie, então? – Rosie questionou.

— Por aí – disseram os pais em coro.

— Eba! – Rosie bateu palmas. – Eu quero um sim.

— Pois vai ter – Ron falou, sentando-se também.

— Cadê ele? – a menininha olhou em volta, com avidez, para as caixas de presente. Hermione riu.

— Não agora. Você vai ter que esperar uns meses.

— Ah! – ela fez cara de aborrecida. – Posso pegar um bolinho? – pediu, para consolo.

— Vá – permitiu Hermione. Quando Rose saiu, Ron enlaçou a cintura da esposa e beijou-a ternamente.

— Quanto tempo nós vamos ter que esperar, hum? – perguntou, suave.

— Estou de quase quatro meses – Hermione falou baixinho, olhando para o próprio colo e torcendo para que ele não fizesse as contas.

— Tudo isso?!Eu sou um bocó, mesmo, como foi que não percebi? Enjoos, tonturas, e seu corpo está mesmo diferente, sua cintura... – então ele se deu conta. – Hermione Weasley! Você já estava grávida quando tomou aquela droga de poção? – gritou.

— Eu não sabia, Ron! Juro! – disse Hermione, encolhendo-se.

— Qual é a tua? Quer matar todos os nossos filhos antes de eles nascerem?

— Ah, Ron, como eu ia imaginar? Só nos vimos uma vez em meses! Eu estava tão atribulada... Se eu apenas desconfiasse, não teria tomado.

— A minha vontade é... – grunhiu Ron, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – Está tudo bem com a criança? – perguntou, ansioso.

— Está – Hermione respondeu, rapidamente. – Fiz todos os exames possíveis, bruxos e trouxas. É um menino, inclusive – informou.

— Então tudo bem – Ron abraçou-a e escondeu o rosto nos cabelos dela. – Não faça mais isso – pediu. – Vigia mais essas coisas, Hermione, por favor.

— Claro. Eu... teria vigiado, só... – ela encolheu os ombros. – Bem, parece que eu fico mais louca quando tenho seu sangue correndo nas veias – brincou.

Ron relutou em rir, ainda bravo. Então eles ouviram um barulho de metal batendo no chão e um choro alto. Correram para a cozinha. Rose estava chorando no chão com uma cadeira caída ao lado, a gaiola de Píchi derrubada e um bolinho ali por perto. Ron correu a pegá-la, assustado, mas depois de certificar-se que estava tudo bem, passou a consolá-la.

— Eu só que-ri-a man-dar um pre-sen-te pro ir-mão-ziii-nho! – ela soluçou. – É Natal, ele tem que co-mer um bo-linho!

– Vamos lá, vamos mandar numa carta, tenho certeza que a mamãe faz chegar nele – disse Ron suavemente, piscando para a esposa, e os três dirigiram para a sala. Ron sentou-se à escrivaninha com a filha no colo, e Hermione trouxe pergaminho, tinta e pena. A garotinha tinha puxado à mãe, e quase amassou o papel todo, apertando-o, feliz. Quando ela finalmente deixou o papel quieto, fez cara de choro novamente.

–– Mas eu num sei escrever – ela choramingou, virando a cabeça quase na horizontal para olhar Ron. – Você escreve papai?

–– Claro, amor – Ron disse, rindo. – Só espero que ele entenda a minha letra. Vamos lá, que é que você quer botar na carta?

Rose fez uma cara compenetrada, levando a sério o negócio e começando a ditar:

– Querido... Como é o nome dele, mamãe?

Ron levantou os olhos para Hermione também, irônico.

– É mesmo, como é o nome dele, mamãe? – questionou, curioso para saber se, escondendo dele os fatos por tanto tempo, ela já havia pensado até nisso

– Eu... ah... – ela hesitou um instante. Então, ocorreu-lhe uma ideia. – Na verdade, Ron, eu pensei... Eu acho que... bem... quando fizemos listas para Rose... – começou – bem... Hugo é um nome bonito – ela concluiu, em voz baixa. Ron olhou-a rapidamente e depois se pôs a fitar o fogo.

— Hugo... – repetiu, baixinho. – Hugo Willowby... – resmungou. – Hugo Weasley...

Um leve arrepio perpassou as costas de Ron. Dar ao seu filho o nome do garoto cuja morte cruel ele tinha testemunhado? Toda vez que olhasse para o seu filho, lembrar daquele momento terrível, do tempo terrível que o sucedeu? ...e da fidelidade dos seus amigos e esposa... e da inocência provada... e do motivo pelo qual ele escolhera ser Auror, para poder salvar tantos Hugos quantos possíveis...

— Você não pode devolver-lhe a vida, mas pode homenagear – a moça sugeriu, timidamente, ao ver que Ron não abria boca. Ele continuou em silêncio por vários minutos, um silêncio pesado, que fez as duas mulheres ficarem olhando para ele, apreensivas. De repente, com um sacudir de cabeça e um suspiro, Ron puxou para si o pergaminho.

– Querido Hugo, hoje é natal e eu, sua linda irmãzinha Rosie quer lhe mandar um bolinho – ele escreveu, falando em voz alta. Ergueu a cabeça, então, sorrindo – O que mais? Diga, antes que o Píchi se empanturre demais pra poder levar a carta, aquela criatura inútil! Tsc, tsc...

Hermione soltou uma risada nervosa. Ron estava de volta. Seu Ron, de cabeça leve e risada fácil. Ela aproximou-se e envolveu o marido e a filha num abraço caloroso.

– Diga que a família mais incrível do universo o aguarda ansiosa – ela murmurou – e que nada... nada vai mudar isso.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

_Desculpem pela demora com o final, pessoal, eu estava totalmente tomada por trabalhos escolares. Ainda tenho uma prova na próxima sexta, mas já aliviou, e eu consegui dar a retocada no final que estava faltando para postar o último capítulo._  
_Não ficou exatamente o que eu esperava mas, sei lá, acho que perdi o jeito para escrever fics de HP, hoje escrevo mais é de Hetalia mesmo (se alguém que conhece o anime estiver lendo isso e quiser dar uma olhada no meu perfil, é bem-vindo)._  
_Espero que você tenha gostado, mesmo assim._  
_Caso tenha, por favor deixe um review, e/ou favorite! É assim que mais leitores chegarão à fic e terão os momentos de diversão que você (quem sabe) teve._  
_No mais, convido-os a ler minhas outras duas fics de HP, "Neocomensais" e "O Polaco Alucinado". Ouso dizer que se você gostou dessa, pode gostar daquelas (perdão pela falta de modéstia)._  
_Beijões para todos que acompanharam, e mais uma vez obrigad_a!


End file.
